Ron&Hermione, Uma História
by Hannah Granger Weasley
Summary: Esta longfic vai retratar cada momento deste casal perfeito ao longo dos sete livros da nossa querida JK. Vou aprofundar melhor cada detalhe que ela deixou suspenso sobre Ron&Hermione. Espero que gostem :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ron&Hermione, Uma História**

"Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal"

**Capítulo I – A visita inesperada e um turbilhão de sentimentos**

Mais um dia. Apenas mais um dia. Igual a tantos outros. Deitada de barriga para cima na sua cama, Hermione reflectia o que iria fazer nesse dia. Levantar. Tomar banho. Comer uns cereais. Deitar na cama a ler um livro. Almoçar. Voltar a ler o livro. Lanchar. Ver algum documentário na televisão. Jantar. Conversar um pouco com os seus pais. Voltar para o quarto. Ler. Dormir. Assim eram todos os seus dias de férias, porque não seria o de hoje também?

Arrastando-se pelo quarto, pegou nas suas roupas e foi tomar banho. Quando saiu, ainda com os cabelos molhados e emaranhados, ela ouviu o som da campainha.

Minutos depois ouviu a mãe chamá-la. Obediente, como sempre, desceu.

-Hermione, este senhor está aqui para falar connosco. – informou o pai, com um olhar intrigado, o mesmo que estava na face da sua única filha.

-Olá Srta Granger. Compreendo a sua expressão surpresa, confesso que não é a primeira vez que a vejo no rosto dos meus actuais alunos. – o estranho homem, com um chapéu de bico e barbas brancas e enormes, começou.

-Desculpe – interrompeu Hermione – disse alunos? Mãe, pai, o que significa isto? Vou mudar de escola?

Mas o senhor voltou a falar: - Hogwarts teria todo o prazer nisso, Srta!

-Hogwarts? – perguntaram, de olhos arregalados, o Sr e a Sra Granger.

Hermione, contudo, olhava com uma expressão encantada para o homem sentado à sua frente. Não sabia explicar porquê, mas havia algo naquele sujeito que a fazia sentir-se bem e segura.

-Isto pode parecer uma parvoíce à primeira impressão, mas a verdade é que… Bem, a vossa filha é uma feiticeira.

Hermione deixou o queixo cair, depois teve uma vontade incontrolável de se rir.

Os pais, por outro lado, olhavam o estranho homem como se este fosse um louco.

-Hermione, posso perguntar-te se alguma vez fizeste acontecer algo e não sabes explicar a razão?

Hermione sentiu-se corar, afirmando lentamente com a cabeça e, olhando insegura para os pais, explicou:

-Bem, houve uma vez, na escola, que uma rapariga começou a implicar comigo, chamou-me de idiota marrona e disse que tinha o pior cabelo que ela alguma vez vira na vida. Eu não gostei, estava a começar a ficar farta de ouvir coisas do género e, sem eu saber porquê, a rapariga começou a sentir muita comichão e nasceram-lhe bolhas enormes na pele…

-Isso aconteceu porque tu te irritaste e, como ainda não sabes controlar a tua magia, fizeste algo mau acontecer a quem te aborrecia. Acontece com muitas crianças, não te preocupes, não és diferente.

Diferente. Nunca ouvira outra palavra que não aquela. Os colegas na escola diziam-no com desprezo e repugnância. Os professores diziam-no com medo e incredulidade. Até os pais o diziam, com orgulho. Diferente, a palavra que a definia. E agora, um homem que, estranhamente, lhe emanava segurança e confiança, dizia-lhe que ela não era diferente. Sorriu-lhe. Ele não fazia ideia do quão bom era para ela ouvir aquelas palavras. Viu-o sorrir-lhe de volta.

-Eu vim aqui para vos avisar, Sr e Sra Granger, que, se assim o autorizarem, a sua filha terá, certamente, um lugar à sua espera em Hogwarts, onde poderá aprender magia com outras crianças como ela.

-Mãe? Pai? – Hermione olhava para os pais, pedindo silenciosamente a sua opinião.

-Que parvoíce! A nossa filhinha, bruxa! – replicou a Sra Granger, sorrindo.

-É a verdade, minha senhora, e garanto-lhe, quanto mais depressa o aceitar, melhor será, tanto para si e para o seu marido, como para Hermione.

-Fale-nos mais dessa escola, por favor. – pediu o Sr Granger.

Hermione ouviu, com enorme atenção e interesse, o velho senhor falar sobre as quatro equipas, sobre as aulas, sobre os professores, sobre os alunos, sobre o que lá ela poderia aprender.

Os pais continuavam reticentes, mas Hermione tinha a certeza absoluta de que lá era o seu lugar.

-Mãe, pai. Eu sei que não estão certos de me deixarem ir. Eu até arrisco dizer que percebo, vão ter saudades, e é um choque grande saber que a vossa única filha é bruxa e tem de ir estudar para longe. Mas, por favor, eu peço-vos que pensem em mim. Toda a minha vida ouvi as pessoas chamarem-me de diferente, de aberração e outras coisas bem piores. Toda a minha vida acreditei ser realmente diferente. E agora percebo que eu não sou diferente, eu sou apenas… diferente aqui. Mas há um lugar onde eu posso ser apenas eu, sem me preocupar com represálias nem olhares repletos de nojo. Há um lugar onde estão pessoas iguais a mim. E eu nunca, até hoje, tinha ouvido as palavras "normal" ou "igual" referidas a mim. Por isso, peço-vos, deixem-me ir, deixem-me ser feliz. – a esta altura a Sra Granger chorava silenciosamente, assim como Hermione, que deixara duas lágrimas correrem-lhe por ambas as faces.

-Mas filha…

-Eu sei, pai. Mas, por favor. Eu peço-vos. Este senhor disse-me pela primeira em toda a minha vida que eu não era diferente! E nem imaginam o quão bom foi ouvir isso!

-Filha! Nós nunca te dissemos que eras diferente!

-Disseram sim, mãe. Com orgulho, é certo e eu reconheço-o, mas mesmo assim. Vocês não percebiam, mas eu não queria ser diferente, eu só queria conseguir ter um amigo com quem falar, desabafar, chorar ou rir. Mas nunca tive ninguém, para além de vocês. Nunca.

-Tudo bem, minha querida, se a tua vontade é ir, tu vais. – disse-lhe o pai, com a voz embargada.

Hermione deu um abraço tão forte aos pais, que eles logo tiveram a certeza de terem tomado a melhor decisão.

Dumbledore, ficou Hermione a saber que era assim que o senhor se chamava, explicou tudo aos pais dela, respondendo a todas as suas perguntas com uma calma e paciência extraordinárias.

Na Toca, alguém debatia-se com uma enxurrada de sentimentos. Primeiro, o medo que tinha de não receber a tão esperada carta, por pensar não ser merecedor da mesma. Mas ela veio.

E agora ele não sabia o que fazer, se tão depressa ficava excitado e entusiasmado com a ideia de ir para Hogwarts, outras vezes ficava preocupado de não ser tão bom como os seus irmãos. Tão inteligente como Percy, ou tão divertido e querido como os gémeos, ou tão bom no Quidditch como Bill, ou tão bom com criaturas quanto Charlie.

Ele não era realmente bom em nada. Ok, era razoavelmente bom a jogar xadrez, mas isso, _obviamente_, não o ajudaria em nada. De resto, ele não sabia de nada com o que se pudesse orgulhar. _Nada_. Tinha uma colecção enorme de cartões de feiticeiros que vinham com os sapos de chocolate. _Mas isso também não valia de nada_. Sabia contar anedotas muito bem, _mas isso de pouco valia._

Ele não era bom no Quidditch, nem era forte e corajoso e tinha tanto medo de uma simples aranha, que dava-lhe raiva só de pensar que era um medricas, como os gémeos passavam a vida a dizer-lhe.

Ele ia para Hogwarts fazer o quê, realmente? Para ser gozado pelos colegas de não saber fazer nada? E se ele não conseguisse fazer amigos? Isso era provavelmente o mais certo.

**Gostaram deste primeiro capítulo? Já há imenso tempo que tive a ideia de fazer uma fic como esta. Ela falará de todo o percurso do Ron e de Hermione ao longo dos livros. Será uma espécie de Missing Moments de Ron e Hermione. O título da fic, Ron&Hermione, Uma História, surgiu como um trocadilho com o nome do livro predilecto de Hermione, Hogwarts, Uma História, e eu pensei que era perfeito para o que eu queria fazer!  
>Não sei ainda quantos capítulos irá ter, porque ainda não os escrevi todos.<br>Espero sinceramente que gostem tanto de ler quanto eu de escrever! Deixem review, sim?**

**Para finalizar, queria penas dedicar este primeiro capítulo à pessoa que mais me apoiou, não só nas minhas fics, como em tudo o resto! Leniita, sabes perfeitamente que este capítulo é todo teu porque não paravas de me perguntar quando eu o postava e porque eu te adoro, sabes disso, certo?**


	2. A Viagem

**Ron&Hermione, Uma História**

"Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal"

**Capítulo II – A Viagem**

"_Tinha acabado de levantar a varinha ao ar quando alguém abriu de novo a porta do compartimento. O rapaz sem sapo estava de volta mas, desta vez, trazia consigo uma rapariga já vestida com as roupas de Hogwarts._

_-Alguém aqui viu um sapo? O Neville perdeu o dele – disse, num tom de comando. Tinha uma abundante cabeleira castanha e os dentes da frente demasiado grandes."_

Por um breve instante, os olhos da menina cruzaram-se com os do menino que iria fazer magia, se não tivesse sido interrompido. Foi como um choque eléctrico e, naquele preciso instante, Ron decidiu que nunca havia de simpatizar com aquela rapariga com um ar tão empertigado. Não, nunca. E por isso, deu-lhe uma resposta seca:

"_Já lhe dissemos que não"_

"_Ah! Estás a fazer magia. Vamos lá ver, então!"_

Ok, bolas, mas porquê? Ela não podia, simplesmente, dar meia volta e ir procurar o raio do sapo e deixá-los em paz? Ah, mas ele agora ia mostrar-lhe que era capaz! Ela não ia ficar a rir-se dele, não ia não!

"_Er… está bem."_ – respondeu ele, com muito custo.

Ele tentou, com toda a sua força e concentração, ele realmente tentou. Mas o rato que ele tentava pôr amarelo _"continuou cinzento e a dormir."_

A rapariga então começou a falar muito rapidamente:

"_-Tens a certeza de que esse feitiço é verdadeiro? Bem, não é lá muito eficaz, pois não? Eu tentei alguns bastante simples, só para praticar, e resultaram. Ninguém na minha família é feiticeiro. Foi a maior das surpresas quando soube mas fiquei tão feliz, tão feliz… claro, aprendi de cor todos os livros de estudo e só espero que seja o suficiente. O meu nome é Hermione Granger. A propósito, quem és tu?"_

Ron estava completamente aturdido, era demasiada informação a assimilar no mesmo instante. Respondeu-lhe, balbuciando-lhe _"Sou o Ron Weasley" _e ouviu-a falar com Harry, ficando cada vez com mais certezas de que nunca, no seu perfeito juízo, teria alguma coisa a ver com aquela rapariga. Seria apenas uma conhecida que passou por ele no comboio. E que acabaria assim que ela fechasse novamente a porta e o deixasse finalmente sozinho com o seu novo amigo. Ele, que estava com tanto receio de nunca encontrar um amigo, encontrou logo um ainda no comboio e, que para além disso, era somente o Harry Potter! Ele podia considerar que, pela primeira vez na vida, tivera sorte!

Ela, no entanto, falava sem parar, sentia que tinha de mostrar àquele garoto convencido e irritante que ela era bem melhor do que ele! E quando soube que estava frente a frente com o Harry Potter, o único que derrotara o maior bruxo do mal que havia (segundo, claro, o que ela havia lido), sentiu-se subitamente melhor. Como se, realmente, aquele fosse mesmo o seu lugar.

E, quando fechou a porta, sentiu algo por aqueles dois rapazes. O quê, ela não fazia ideia. Talvez inveja da amizade que eles tinham, ou talvez apenas irritação por lhe terem respondido com tão pouca atenção, principalmente aquele rapaz ruivo, como é que era o nome dele mesmo? Ah, sim, Ron. Provavelmente seria Ronald.

"_-Qualquer que seja a minha equipa só espero que ela não esteja lá"_ – disse o Ron, assim que ela se foi embora. Não sabia bem porquê, mas sentia qualquer coisa quando estava perto da rapariga que o assustava não saber o que era. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha a certeza, eles nunca iriam ser amigos, nem sequer meros colegas. Conhecidos, apenas isso.

Continuou a falar com Harry, feliz por poder explicar algo a alguém. Falou-lhe das equipas de Hogwarts, dos irmãos, das últimas noticias sobre um cofre de Gringotts ter sido assaltado, de Quidditch…

Tiveram de aturar três rapazes bastante irritantes, Draco Malfoy, era o nome do cabecilha. Ron já ouvira falar dele, o seu pai, que trabalha no Ministério, falou-lhe já do pai de Malfoy, um sujeito mal-intencionado. Mas era tudo o que sabia.

Quando puderam, finalmente, suspirar aliviados, Hermione Granger voltara a entrar pela cabine, para os avisar que seria melhor que se vestissem, porque estavam prestes a chegar a Hogwarts.

"_-Importas-te de sair para nos vestirmos?"_ – disse-lhe Ron, bufando, impaciente.

"_E não sei se sabes que tens o nariz sujo."_ – ela sentia uma vontade inexplicável de desdenhar dele, apesar de ele não lhe ter feito nada de especial.

"_Ron lançou-lhe um olhar indignado e ela saiu."_

Mas quem é que ela pensa que é? Começou a esfregar impacientemente o nariz, com mais força do que o necessário.

-Está bom, Ron. Já não tens nada. – tranquilizou-o Harry.

Mas Ron ainda estava mal-disposto e chateado com a ousadia daquela rapariga de cabelos armados que tanto o irritava.

Depois, finalmente, chegaram a Hogwarts.

O olhar de Hermione e o de Ron, assim como o de todos os outros, não podia ser mais maravilhado. Os olhinhos brilhavam e um sorriso aberto estava plantado no rosto de cada um. Aquilo era, simplesmente, a coisa mais linda e mágica que já tinham visto na vida.

**E então, o que acharam do capítulo? Curtinho, não foi? Eu sei e prometo que os próximos vão sendo cada vez maiores, estes primeiros são só de introdução! **

**As frases que estiverem a itálico são frases transcritas dos livros da nossa querida JK, ok?**

**Deixem review, eu agradeço!**


	3. O banquete

**Ron&Hermione, Uma História**

"Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal"

**Capítulo III – O banquete **

Hermione já lera tudo sobre as características dos elementos de cada equipa, e tinha a certeza absoluta que iria para os Ravenclaw, por ser estudiosa e inteligente.

Contudo, ao ouvir a professora McGonagall chamar o seu nome, ela sentiu-se mais nervosa do que nunca estivera antes e, a tremer, sentou-se na cadeira. O chapéu pareceu não ter a mínima dúvida, e ela também não, todas as suas características a levavam a crer que ela era, sem a mais pequena dúvida, uma Ravenclaw. E foi quando ela ouviu o chapéu gritar:

"_-GRYFFINDOR!" _

O quê? Gryffindor? Mas como? Ela não era ousada, nem audaz, nem muito menos valente e corajosa! Lentamente, levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se para a grande mesa dos Gryffindor, enquanto ouvia aplausos à sua volta. Ela ainda estava incrédula e só voltou ao normal quando ouviu a professora chamá-lo, _"Ronald Weasley"._

Ron, quando soube que ela ficaria nos Gryffindor deixou o queixo cair, mas rapidamente tomou a sua expressão aborrecida, ficou o tempo todo a resmungar consigo mesmo que era inacreditável que ela iria ficar na mesma equipa dele. Ficou pálido. Mas ele ainda não tinha sido escolhido, e se ele não fosse digno de ser um Gryffindor? Seria a excepção na sua família, porque ele tinha a certeza, com toda a sua audácia e ousadia, Ginny no ano seguinte entraria para os Gryffindor. E foi quando ouviu o seu nome que achou que fosse desmaiar. Rezava para não quebrar a tradição da família e suspirou bastante aliviado quando ouviu o Chapéu Seleccionador gritar _"GRYFFINDOR!"_.

Ela não soube explicar o que sentiu. Por um lado, estava indignada que um rapaz como aquele, que aparentava ser tudo menos valente, havia ido para os Gryffindor. Com certeza o chapéu havia feito todas as suas decisões mal, pois ela tinha a certeza que nunca iria fazer jus ao nome e à tradição da sua equipa. No fim, enquanto via o rapaz, extremamente branco, aproximar-se, deixou que um sorriso, porém discreto, lhe banhasse os lábios e começou a bater palmas.

Depois do discurso do director, Albus Dumbledore, (no mínimo um pouco diferente, afinal de contas _"cretino, gorduroso, restos e mudança"_ eram palavras que Hermione juraria nunca ouvir num discurso de boas-vindas), enquanto comiam, apareceu um fantasma que começou a falar com Harry. No inicio, Hermione ficou apreensiva, afinal ver um fantasma (que ela, lógica e prática como era, sempre negou veemente existirem) falar com alguém era no mínimo surreal. Ouviu o rapaz ruivo e irritante do comboio dizer que já havia ouvido falar do fantasma, Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça. Hermione não conseguiu impedir que o queixo lhe caísse. Como assim, quase sem cabeça? Ela queria perguntar, mas tinha a certeza de que não iria querer saber a resposta. De qualquer forma, um rapaz da sua equipa, de nome Seamus Finnigan, acabou por perguntar. Ela não sabia explicar como não vomitou ali mesmo, pois o fantasma acabara de praticamente arrancar a própria cabeça a meio do seu primeiro jantar naquela escola onde tudo era diferente do que alguma vez ela sonhara existir. O que mais iria acontecer, era o que ela se perguntava internamente, quando o seu olhar recaiu sobre Ron, que estava mais pálido que mármore. Por breves instantes, pensou em perguntar-lhe se precisava de alguma coisa, mas esse momento passou quando ela se lembrou das palavras frias e distantes que trocaram antes, no comboio.

Nick foi embora, deixando-os a falar sobre fantasmas durante algum tempo, até Ron desviar a cabeça para o lado e ver o seu irmão Percy sorrir. O quê? Percy e sorrisos era uma combinação algo impossível. E foi quando ele viu a razão do sorriso, Percy estava a falar animadamente com Hermione Granger, a rapariga mais irritante que ele alguma vez tivera a infelicidade de conhecer. Virou todas as suas atenções para o tema da conversa, e constatou que falavam sobre aulas, matérias e professores. Que belo par que estes dois faziam, se ela fosse mais velha, pensou Ron, sentindo-se imediatamente estranho com o pensamento. Tentou afastá-lo o mais depressa que conseguiu, não sabia a razão, mas ficou subitamente esquisito.

Continuou a tentar ouvir o resto da conversa até escutar o hino de Hogwarts, os irmãos já lho tinham cantado e ele sabia-o de cor. No fim, levantaram-se e todos os alunos do primeiro ano dos Gryffindor da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts seguiram Percy, o monitor. Pelo caminho, deram de caras com Peeves, um poltergeist. Ron achou-lhe imensa piada, principalmente quando ele lançou bastões a Percy. Já Hermione parecera reprovar prontamente esta atitude, acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

De seguida, pararam diante do retrato de uma mulher gorda vestida de cor-de-rosa. Hermione já lera sobre aquilo e não ficou surpreendida ao ver Percy dizer a senha, _"Caput Draconis"_ e o retrato revelar-se uma porta que se abriu e os levou à Sala Comum dos Gryffindor.

Hermione subiu para o seu dormitório, pensando em tudo o que acontecera desde que dera um beijo e um abraço apertadíssimo aos seus pais. Aquilo parecera-lhe ter sido há meses atrás. Fora apenas naquela manhã. Pensou no rapaz que perdera o seu sapo, Neville, o que a fizera conhecer a pessoa mais desagradável que tivera a infelicidade de conhecer. Pensou na escolha das equipas, ela continuava certa de que o Chapéu certamente se enganara, porque ela poderia ir para qualquer uma das casas, mas Gryffindor, a sério? Onde é que o Chapéu vira a coragem? A coisa mais corajosa que alguma vez fizera foi ter mandado calar uma rapariga da sua turma antiga que não parava de a insultar. De resto, estava sempre protegida pelas saias da mãe e os braços do pai. Sempre que tinha algum problema na escola (ou seja, todos os dias), ela ia a correr fechar-se no quarto a chorar até lá ir o pai ou a mãe e ela passar a noite toda a chorar no colo deles até adormecer vencida pelas lágrimas. Lembrou-se das palavras do director. Que discurso mais estranho que ela já ouvira na vida! Ela já o achara diferente quando ele foi a sua casa, mas as suas suspeitas foram confirmadas com aquelas palavras. Ficou a pensar mais um pouco em como a sua vida dera uma volta superior a cento e oitenta graus em tão pouco tempo e acabou por adormecer. Era a primeira de muitas noites que passaria naquele dormitório.

Ron, por outro lado, chegou exausto ao dormitório. Comera tanto que ficara cheio de sono. Aliás, o seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts não podia ter sido melhor, realmente. Primeiro, fizera logo um amigo, que parecia ser bastante simpático, e só por acaso, era nada mais, nada menos do que o Harry Potter, sim, o Rapaz Que Sobreviveu ao Quem-Nós-Sabemos. Depois, o castelo era realmente mágico, não era exagero nenhum o que os seus irmãos lhe contavam! Era enorme e parecia estar num mundo completamente diferente, onde tudo era bom e não havia problemas a resolver. E, para além disso, ele estava nos Gryffindor, ele não ia desiludir os pais! Na verdade, Ron nem sabia como é que isso tinha acontecido, já que ele era tão cobarde que, sempre que lhe falavam numa aranha, a cor sumia toda do seu rosto! Mas isso não importava, ele estava nos Gryffindor, tal como toda a sua família, e estava imensamente feliz por isso! Como se isso já não bastasse, o banquete tinha sido fenomenal! Ele amava os cozinhados da sua mãe, era verdade, mas os da escola não lhe ficavam nada atrás e ele comera até se fartar. Se havia coisa que Ron adorava fazer, era comer. E dormir. E jogar xadrez. Assim, feliz com o dia que acabara de ter, Ron deitou-se na cama. Ok, para o dia ter sido perfeito, era não ter nunca conhecido aquela rapariga tão convencida, irritante, chata, empertigada e sabichona. Com os olhos dela na mente, adormeceu.

**E o que me dizem a este capítulo? Se tiverem alguma sugestão, dúvida ou perguntar que queiram fazer, digam sim? Deixem review, eu agradeço profundamente! Obrigada!**


	4. Wingardium Leviosa

**Ron&Hermione, Uma História**

"Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal"

**Capítulo IV – Wingardium Leviosa**

"_O professor dividiu a classe em duplas (…) O Ron iria trabalhar com Hermione Granger e era difícil definir qual dos dois estava mais furioso com a ideia."_

Ele realmente não tinha sorte nenhuma. E ali estava a prova, bem ao seu lado. Não, a sério, com tantas pessoas na sala e ele tinha mesmo de ir fazer par com a maior convencida que já conhecera na vida? O que ele tinha feito de tão mau para merecer um castigo destes?

Ela não podia estar a ouvir bem, o professor pô-la mesmo a trabalhar com aquele idiota? Isso não ia correr bem, não ia mesmo, ela tinha a certeza.

"_-Estás a dizer mal. É wingar-dium levi-o-sa. O "gar" tem de ser longo e suave._

_-Então faz tu já que és tão espertinha – respondeu-lhe o Ron."_

Mas quem é que ela pensa que é para me corrigir, até parece que ela deve ser muito melhor. Como eu sempre disse, e continuarei a dizer, convencida.

"_Hermione arregaçou as mangas do seu trajo académico, fez um movimento com a varinha e disse: Wingardium Leviosa!_

_A pena ergueu-se da secretária e flutuou um metro e tal acima das suas cabeças."_

Como é que aquilo era possível? COMO? Ela realmente fê-lo, ela conseguiu pôr a pena a flutuar. Ele olhou rapidamente para o resto da turma. Ela tinha sido a única na turma inteira que conseguira. Ela era mesmo capaz. Mas isso, claro, não invalida o facto de ser a maior convencida do mundo! Mas ela conseguira. Ele estava pasmado. Conseguiu voltar a fechar a boca, ainda com uma cara incrédula, e ouviu o professor Flitwick congratulá-la.

Ficou amuado o resto da aula, não voltou a dirigir um olhar sequer a Hermione, decidindo-se por ignorá-la totalmente, apesar das tentativas dela de lhe perguntar se ele tinha percebido como era. Realmente, era preciso ter uma grande lata! Tudo bem que ela até podia saber fazer o feitiço correctamente e sem qualquer imperfeição, mas era preciso esfregar-lhe isso na cara? Ele sabia que não era capaz de o fazer, mas, bolas, também não era preciso gozar e inferiorizá-lo daquela maneira. Sentiu-se ainda pior quando se lembrou que ela nunca tivera qualquer contacto com magia até uns dias antes, visto os seus pais serem Muggles.

Ela rezava que o feitiço corresse bem para lhe provar que ela era realmente capaz, que não era só conversa. Quando viu a pena começar a subir, um sorriso banhou-lhe os lábios, voltou o olhar para Ron e viu-o com uma cara incrédula olhar para os colegas. Sentiu-se tão bem por o fazer engolir as palavras amargas que antes lhe dissera. Ele merecia e ela não sentia qualquer remorso por isso. Ouviu o professor elogiá-la e sentiu-se ainda melhor. Contudo, o sentimento de satisfação sumiu quando ela perguntou a Ron se ele havia entendido como era que se dizia o feitiço e não obteve qualquer resposta. Perguntou-lhe se ele não queria experimentar outra vez, mas ele cruzou os braços em cima da mesa, virou-se de costas para ela e deitou a cabeça em cima dos braços. Percebeu na hora que talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco. Abanou a cabeça rapidamente, afirmando consigo mesma que ela tinha feito o que devia, e se ele não aguentava que uma rapariga era melhor que ele, paciência! Contudo, parte de si estava arrependida. Mas a outra parte, a que estava satisfeita e vingada, era mais forte e, aparentemente, vencera.

"_No final da aula, Ron estava muito mal-humorado._

_-Não admira que ninguém a suporte – disse ele ao Harry enquanto atravessavam o corredor, - ela é um verdadeiro pesadelo._

_Alguém chocou com Harry, passando apressadamente por ele. Era Hermione."_

O que ele havia acabado de fazer?, pensou Ron, ela estava a chorar. Por causa dele. Ele podia não gostar dela, podia realmente achá-la um pesadelo, mas isso não queria dizer que gostasse de a ver chorar. Quer dizer, ele não gostava de ver ninguém chorar. E logo por causa dele. Sentiu uma pontada no coração por saber que ele havia causado cada uma daquelas lágrimas que agora assomavam o rosto de Hermione. Se a sua mãe soubesse, iria ter um desgosto certamente. E foi com grande custo que respondeu a Harry, tentando soar indiferente. Mas indiferença era tudo o que ele não sentia. Sentia-se um perfeito idiota por ter feito alguém chorar.

Foi nessa altura que percebeu o que Percy queria dizer quando nem sempre devemos dizer aquilo que pensamos, pois isso poderia magoar alguém.

Mas a verdade é que ele havia dito, ela tinha ouvido e nada poderia fazer o tempo voltar atrás. O mal estava feito. E Ron era demasiado orgulhoso para sequer cogitar a hipótese de pedir desculpa a Hermione. Logo ela.

Ele reparou que ela não aparecera nas aulas seguintes e começou a ficar preocupado, claro que não dissera a ninguém, mas sentiu-se mais culpado que nunca. E ficou ainda pior quando lhe disseram que _"Hermione estava a chorar na casa de banho das raparigas e que queria ficar sozinha."_

Ele fizera porcaria. E das grandes. Ela havia levado mesmo a sério o que ele dissera. A intenção dele não era propriamente essa. Ele estava chateado por causa da aula de Encantamentos e decidiu que insultá-la era a melhor maneira de exteriorizar toda aquela raiva. Claro que não contava que ela ouvisse ou que, muito menos, levasse aquilo tão a peito. Sentia-se mesmo culpado, ele não podia negar isso a si próprio, mas também sabia que o seu orgulho não lhe permitia contar isso a Harry nem pedir desculpas a Hermione. Decidiu-se, portanto, a não pensar mais nisso e, ao entrar no Grande Salão e vendo-o com as decorações do Halloween, _"esqueceu-se por completo de Hermione"._

Ela não percebia porque razão estava naquele estado. Ela já ouvira colegas da antiga escola chamarem-lhe de pesadelo e de coisas bem piores e ela nunca reagira assim. Chorava muito quando chegava a casa e ficava sozinha no seu quarto, mas nunca assim, na frente das pessoas. E logo na frente dele. Parabéns Hermione, ele viu-te chorar, sabe que o que ele disse te afectou e deve estar a sentir-se o maior. E tu aqui, a chorar! Mas a verdade é que ela não conseguia parar. Cada vez que se lembrava das palavras dele, um aperto enorme no coração a impedia sequer de respirar e sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Não era suposto a opinião dele valer tanto para ela. E não valia, pensou Hermione, tentando enganar-se a si própria. Ela só estava assim porque… bem, porque ela agora estava numa escola onde os colegas eram iguais a ela e sempre pensou que lá fosse bem aceite. Mas parece que nem ali. Até ali ela era diferente.

As lágrimas corriam-lhe livres pelo rosto, deixando uma marca salgada no lugar em que passavam. Ela nem sequer pensava em limpá-las. Sabia que estava a perder as aulas todas, mas ela não saberia como encarar Ronald outra vez.

Ron comia animado, quando o professor Quirrell entrou apressado e assustado pelo Salão avisando que estava um _"Ser gigantesco nos calabouços_" e _"Em seguida perdeu os sentidos e caiu redondo no chão"_. Ele e Harry saíram com a multidão. Estava com a cabeça a mil, um gigante solto em Hogwarts? E dizia a sua mãe que não havia lugar mais seguro no mundo do que lá? Estava envolto nestes pensamentos, quando sentiu Harry agarrá-lo por um braço e dizer:

"_-Acabo de me lembrar, a Hermione._

_-A Hermione o quê?_

_-Ela não sabe do gigante."_

Ele não sabia dizer quantos palavrões passaram pela sua mente naqueles dois segundos que ficou parado, mordendo os lábios para não os dizer em voz alta. A Hermione, como é que ele se podia ter esquecido? Ela estava sozinha, na casa de banho, sem saber que andava um gigante à solta. Começou a correr o mais rápido que era capaz. Se acontecesse alguma coisa à rapariga ele nunca se iria conseguir perdoar. Não era que ele estivesse preocupado com ela, era só porque ela estava sozinha por culpa dele, era só isso, claro.

**Uma das cenas mais míticas de Ron e Hermione dos livros, o Wingardium Leviosa. Espero ter passado os sentimentos de cada um de forma, pelo menos, decente! Deixem review a dizer o que acharam!**


	5. O gigante da montanha

**Ron&Hermione, Uma História**

"Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal"

**Capítulo V – O Gigante da Montanha**

Quando Ron se deparou com o gigante, ia-lhe dando uma coisinha má, visto que ele tinha cerca de _"Três metros e meio de altura",_ cheirava terrivelmente mal e lançava grunhidos horríveis. Viram-no dirigir-se para uma porta e entrar lá dentro. Decidiram trancá-lo lá e sorriram um para o outro, contentes com a vitória. Mas nesse momento, _"um grito agudo de verdadeiro pavor_" veio da sala que eles tinham acabado de trancar.

"_-Oh! Não – disse o Ron, mais branco do que o Barão Sangrento"._

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Aquela era a casa de banho das raparigas, e ele percebera isso mesmo antes de Harry o dizer. E eles haviam trancado o gigante lá dentro. E Hermione estava lá. Sozinha. Mais uma enxurrada de palavrões vieram-lhe à mente e, se a mãe soubesse, ficaria um mês inteiro de castigo. Mas isso agora não importava. Por impulso viu-se gritando o nome dela, assustando-se ao constatar que Harry também o fazia, porém não ostentando a mesma cara apavorada que ele.

Quando Harry abriu a porta, ele viu-a _"toda encolhida, encostada à parede da frente, com ar de quem está prestes a perder os sentidos"._ Temeu o pior quando o gigante se aproximou dela, destruindo as canalizações. Ele não a viu fazer nenhum movimento e ficou realmente preocupado. Quando estava prestes a gritar o nome dela outra vez, para ver se ela reagia, o Harry disse-lhe para ele baralhar o gigante. Esplêndido! E como era suposto eu fazer isso?, pensava Ron, aflito. Quando o gigante estava a pouquíssimos passos de Hermione, Harry lançou uma tomada a Ron, que a mandou rapidamente para um lado qualquer, fazendo um grande estardalhaço ao bater numa parede.

Completamente em pânico, Ron viu o gigante dar pela presença de Harry e voltar-se na direcção deste. Tomado por uma coragem súbita, algo que ele nunca experimentara antes, ele gritou bem alto:

"_-Olá, cérebro de ervilha!"_

E lançou-lhe um tubo de metal, que lhe atingiu o ombro, mas pelo que pareceu, o gigante nem notara. Contudo, ouvira Ron e agora estava a ir na sua direcção.

Hermione vira o gigante entrar na casa de banho onde ela estava, há horas, a chorar. Limpou as lágrimas, pensando ser apenas imaginação sua. Mas não, ele estava mesmo ali, à sua frente, olhando estupidamente para ela, com uma moca na mão. Gelou de medo.

Quando pensava que estava tudo completamente perdido e que morreria ali mesmo, ouviu gritarem o seu nome e, pouco tempo depois, viu o rapaz ruivo entrar completamente pálido, seguido pelo Harry Potter. Contudo, o pânico era muito maior, e não conseguiu fazer um movimento sequer. Viu que o rapaz ruivo estava muito, mas muito assustado, talvez pensando que iria morrer ali mesmo. Teve uma súbita e completamente inexplicável vontade de lhe pedir para a salvar, mas não passou de um pensamento idiota. Ela não se iria rebaixar assim tanto a quem a considerava um _"verdadeiro pesadelo"_.

Ouviu o Harry Potter pedir-lhe para confundir o gigante, algo que ele parecia nem conseguir assimilar. Viu o gigante andar na sua direcção e enterrou a cabeça nos braços, temendo seriamente o pior, mas foi aí que ouviu Ron chamar a atenção do gigante para si. Ele salvou-me, pensava ela. Eu não lhe pedi, não disse nada, mas mesmo assim ele… salvou-me a vida. E agora o troll ia na direcção dele. Ela tinha de fazer alguma coisa, ele salvara-lhe a vida, podia não gostar nada dele, mas não queria que ele morresse. Sentiu o estômago dar uma desconfortável cambalhota diante tal pensamento.

Ouviu o Harry Potter dizer-lhe para ela correr, mas ela mal conseguia mexer-se.

E foi então que viu o Rapaz que Sobreviveu fazer _"algo simultaneamente de uma grande coragem e de uma grande estupidez"_, pois ele saltou para cima do gigante e espetou-lhe a varinha no nariz.

"_Hermione desmaiara de medo. Ron puxou da sua varinha"_. Ele estava em pânico, não sabia o que fazer, mas tinha de salvar o seu amigo. Então o rosto e a voz de Hermione vieram-se subitamente à cabeça. Olhou para ela e viu-a desmaiada. O pânico assomou-o completamente e ouviu a voz dela _"Wingardium Leviosa"_ e, sem saber muito bem o que fazer, viu-se a proferir aquele feitiço correctamente. Quando deu por si, estava com a varinha ainda em riste, com o gigante caído no chão e o Harry a tentar levantar-se.

Hermione não sabia muito bem o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas quando acordou, viu Ron com a varinha na mão, como se tivesse acabado de proferir um feitiço, Harry a limpar a varinha ao manto e o gigante completamente caído no chão. Levantou-se lentamente, agarrada à cabeça, que latejava. Por um mero instante, os seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Ron. Ela tinha um silencioso agradecimento nos seus e ele tinha um misto de incredulidade, medo e um mudo pedido de desculpas no seu.

Ouviram os professores aproximarem-se e darem-lhes uma grande descompostura.

Hermione viu Ron ainda com a varinha em riste, completamente perdido e ainda estupefacto com o que acabara de fazer. Viu Snape olhar furiosamente para Harry, que baixou a cabeça. Viu as orelhas de Ron ficarem vermelhas. Soube que tinha de agir. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Não os podia deixar serem acusados quando, na verdade, a culpa era inteiramente dela.

"_-Por favor, professora McGonagall, eles andavam à minha procura. (…) Eu fui procurar o gigante porque pensei que podia vencê-lo sozinha, uma vez que tinha lido tanto sobre eles. (…) Se eles não me tivessem encontrado estaria morta."_

-Eles salvaram-me a vida, professora. Eu mereço um castigo, não eles. Por favor.

Dito isto, ela olhou para o chão esperando a bronca que, certamente, ouviria.

Ron, por sua vez, deixara a varinha cair a meio do discurso. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que os seus ouvidos estavam a ouvir. _"Hermione Granger a dizer uma mentira a uma professora."_ E tudo para lhes salvar a pele. Tudo bem que eles a haviam salvado, mas, mesmo assim, não havia sido nada de especial, qualquer um tinha feito o mesmo, não é verdade? E ela estava a mentir por ele. E apenas umas horas antes ela teve de o ouvir chamar-lhe de pesadelo. Por esta ele não estava mesmo nada à espera. Sim, ele tinha de admitir, nem que fosse somente para si mesmo, Hermione surpreendera-o, e muito.

"_-Hermione Granger, os Gryffindor perderão cinco pontos por isto"_

Ouvindo isto, Hermione saiu, olhando para o chão, fazendo o caminho todo até à torre dos Gryffindor, sentando numa cadeira à espera de Harry e de Ron.

"_-Bem, continuo a achar que tiveram sorte, mas não eram quaisquer dois alunos dos primeiros anos que teriam conseguido vencer um gigante da montanha adulto. Cada um de vocês ganha para os Gryffindor cinco pontos."_

Ron estava feliz, apesar de tudo. Eles estavam bem, os três. E ainda tinham ganho pontos para a sua equipa!

"_-Devíamos ter tido mais do que dez pontos – disse o Ron._

_-Cinco, queres tu dizer, uma vez que ela retirou outros cinco à Hermione._

_-Foi sensacional da parte dela ter-nos tirado daquele sarilho – admitiu o Ron – É claro que nós a salvámos…"_

Mas não era isso o que ele realmente pensava, para ele, ela tinha sido mesmo "sensacional".

Quando chegaram à sala comum, todos falavam uns com os outros e comiam o que havia sido enviado para lá numa grande confusão. _"Só Hermione estava sozinha junto da porta à espera deles. Houve um momento de pausa um pouco embaraçoso. Depois, cada um dos três, sem olhar para os outros, disse, quase ao mesmo tempo, "Obrigado" e desapareceram para ir buscar os pratos."_

Ron não conseguia evitar o pequeno sorriso que lhe banhava o rosto e se erguesse o olhar para Hermione, constataria que também ela tinha um singelo sorriso nos lábios.

"_Mas, a partir desse momento, Hermione Granger tornou-se uma amiga. Há certas coisas que, depois de partilhadas, nos obrigam a gostar uns dos outros e enfrentar um gigante da montanha com três metros e meio de altura era, sem dúvida, uma delas."_

**Esta última frase é das minhas preferidas de toda a série, porque é mesmo verdade! Gostaram do capítulo? Deixem review : )**


	6. Quidditch

**Ron&Hermione, Uma História**

"Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal"

**Capítulo VI – Quidditch**

"_Hermione tornara-se mais descontraída em relação ao quebrar de algumas regras, desde que o Ron a tinha salvado do gigante da montanha e estava muito mais simpática com ele."_

O humor de Ron melhorara de certa forma, mas Harry não sabia explicar a razão. Na verdade, nem mesmo Ron, apenas sentia-se mais leve e sempre com vontade de rir e fazer os outros rir.

Certo dia, estavam os três na sala comum, Hermione revia-lhe os trabalhos de casa, até que Harry se levantou e disse que iria pedir o livro_O Quidditch Através dos Tempos a Snape_, visto ele ter-lho tirado horas antes.

"_-Quem não vai lá sou eu – disseram ao mesmo tempo Ron e Hermione" _

O olhar de ambos cruzou-se imediatamente e Ron teve vontade de lhe sorrir. Claro que não passou de um ínfimo instante. Já Hermione parecera corar um pouco e abaixou a cabeça. Viram Harry abandonar a sala.

Ron olhou para Hermione, que estava entretida a corrigir-lhe o trabalho.

-Tem muitos erros? – perguntou-lhe, querendo quebrar aquele silêncio.

-Alguns, mas nada que eu já não esteja a corrigir.

-Queres que faça alguma coisa?

Ela olhou para ele, estranhando toda aquela simpatia.

Ele olhou para ela, corando a ponta das orelhas.

-Hum, Hermione?

-Sim?

-Sabes, aquilo que eu disse e que… Bem, tu acidentalmente ouviste…? – viu-a assentir tristemente com a cabeça – Desculpa.

-Estás a pedir-me desculpas? – ela ia jurar que ele não sabia que aquela palavra realmente existia.

-Sim, eu estava chateado e acabei por dizer algo que não pensava realmente.

-Naquela altura parecia mesmo que estavas a dizer exactamente o que pensavas.

-Eu estava a dizer o que pensava que pensava, mas que não penso. Entendes? – ela arregalou os olhos, numa expressão engraçada, que o fez rir – De qualquer maneira, só quero que saibas que eu não penso mais aquilo, está bem?

-Está bem. Obrigada.

-Obrigado? Pelo quê? Eu é que te ofendi!

-Por me teres salvado a vida, sabes? Eu não era capaz de sair de lá sozinha.

-Aquilo não foi nada, qualquer um o teria feito, na verdade.

-Então porque é que eu só te vi lá a ti e ao Harry?

Ele corou, antes de responder: - Bem, ninguém sabia que lá estavas…

-Sabiam sim, senão como é que vocês sabiam? Ninguém se preocupou comigo. Obrigada por vocês se terem preocupado.

Sorriram os dois, dando por encerrada a conversa. As pazes estavam feitas e Ron ficou a vê-la corrigir-lhe os trabalhos até Harry chegar sem o livro, mas com novidades.

No dia seguinte, era dia de Quidditch e Harry não tinha fome nenhuma, apenas um embrulho no estômago. Hermione tentava, em vão, fazê-lo tomar o pequeno-almoço. Pouco tempo depois, deixou os amigos e dirigiu-se para o balneário.

"_Ron e Hermione juntaram-se a Neville, Seamus e Dean na fila superior."_ Hermione sentou-se na ponta, deixando Ron a falar com os rapazes.

O jogo começara e quando os Gryffindor marcaram, Hagrid apareceu e Ron e Hermione tiveram de se comprimir para ele se poder sentar com eles.

Era estranho, pensava Hermione, porque tinha aquele nó no estômago? Era só o Ron, nada mais. Devia ter sido o pequeno-almoço que não lhe caíra muito bem ou talvez fosse nervosismo devido ao jogo.

Harry estava com problemas, parecia que não conseguia controlar a vassoura. Ao seu lado, os rapazes gritavam contra as regras do jogo e Hagrid, revoltado, dissera que isso era magia negra. Hermione, ao ouvir isto teve uma ideia, arrancou os binóculos das mãos de Ron e voltou-os para a bancada dos professores.

"_-O que estás tu a fazer? – resmungou, pálido, o Ron._

_-Eu sabia – disse Hermione - Olha, o Snape._

_Ron pegou nos binóculos e viu Snape murmurar algo._

_-O que é que podemos fazer?_

_-Deixem isso comigo."_

Dito isto, Hermione correu o mais rápido que pôde até alcançar Snape.

Ron dizia vezes se conta para consigo mesmo _"-Vá lá, Hermione!"._ Ela tinha de conseguir, ela tinha de conseguir!

Enquanto isso, Hermione chegava ao pé do professor de Poções e murmurou um feitiço que lhe incendiou o manto. Foi um tumulto, uma confusão enorme entre os professores e o Snape parou de murmurar. Hermione tratou de sair dali o mais rápido que conseguia e, quando chegou ao pé de Ron outra vez, Harry já havia apanhado a snitch e os Gryffindor tinham ganho o jogo.

-Ganhámos! – disse-lhe Ron, com um sorriso enorme.

Ela viu-se sorrir de volta em resposta.

Enquanto esperavam com o Hagrid que Harry voltasse, Ron suspirou:

-Se não tivesses racionado e agido tão rápido, não quero nem imaginar o que teria acontecido ao Harry!

-A falar de mim nas minhas costas? – brincou Harry, que acabara de chegar.

Foram os quatro para a cabana de Hagrid e Hermione ouvia Ron contar como eles tinham visto o Snape murmurar um feitiço e como Hermione resolvera o assunto. Ela mudara a sua opinião relativamente ao professor e quando Hagrid disse que Snape era um professor de Hogwarts e que era incapaz disso, ela afirmou, num tom de voz mais elevado do que o normal:

-Ele ia matando o Harry! Ele odeia-o, não sabemos porquê, mas odeia. Ele pode ser professor, mas ele não é boa pessoa. Ele nem pestanejava, Hagrid! – e quando Hagrid ousou dizer que ela estava enganada, foi a gota de água. Ela olhou-o com uns olhos ameaçadores e, calando-se, sentou-se outra vez ao pé de Ron e não voltou a abrir a boca, mesmo quando Hagrid lhe perguntava alguma coisa.

Ron teve a certeza de que aquele silêncio não poderia ser coisa boa. Podia não a conhecer bem, mas Hermione Granger não era do tipo de ouvir e ficar calada. Ela devia estar mesmo ofendida.

**Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews, alegram os meus dias e dão-me força para continuar a escrever! Obrigada!**


	7. Subtilezas

**Ron&Hermione, Uma História**

"Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal"

**Capítulo VII – Subtilezas**

"_-Hermione, falta uma eternidade para os exames!_

_-Dez semanas – respondeu ela – Não é uma eternidade, é um segundo para Nicholas Flamel._

_-Mas nós não temos seiscentos anos de idade – lembrou o Ron – Além disso, o que é que tu precisas de rever se já sabes tudo?"_

O que é que ele acabou de dizer? Ouvi mesmo bem, pensava Hermione, ele… elogiou-me? Sim, porque aquilo parecia mesmo um elogio! Quase sorriu, mas conseguiu conter-se. Mas enrubesceu, algo que não conseguiu evitar, e respondeu, tentando parecer normal:

"_-O que eu preciso de rever? Vocês são doidos? Têm consciência de que precisamos de passar nestes exames para entrarmos no segundo ano? São muito importantes. Eu devia ter começado a estudar há um mês, nem sei o que me deu para não o fazer…"_

E ela sabia bem porque teimava tanto com eles para eles estudarem. Eles foram os primeiros a dar-lhe atenção, a quererem ser seus amigos. Eles salvaram-lhe a vida, algo que mais ninguém faria. E ela não os queria perder porque eles decidiram ficar a dormir um bocado em vez de pegar nos livros e estudarem!

Ron não entendia onde estava o problema de descansar um bocado, faltavam dez semanas. Dez semanas, bolas!

-XXX-

_"-O que é que ele estaria a esconder atrás das costas? – perguntou Hermione, pensativa._

_-Vou verificar em que secção é que ele esteve. – disse o Ron que já tinha trabalhado bastante."_

Ela tinha de estar a ouvir mal. Ele tinha mesmo acabado de se levantar para procurar livros na biblioteca? Tudo bem, eles queriam saber o que o Hagrid andava a fazer na biblioteca da escola, mas o Ron, logo ele, oferecer-se para ir à procura?

Ele tinha de se levantar. Não sabia porquê, mas não aguentava ficar ali sentado nem mais um segundo, sentia-se com demasiado calor e sabia perfeitamente que não era do tempo que fazia lá fora, nem da temperatura da biblioteca, nem muito menos do facto de ter de fazer mil e um trabalhos. Era outra coisa, mas isso ele não sabia dizer o que era. Conseguia dizer o que não era, mas o que realmente era, permanecia um perfeito mistério para ele.

Voltou com alguns livros sobre dragões na mão. O Harry disse-lhes que o Hagrid já lhe havia confessado que sempre quisera ter um dragão. E ele teve a oportunidade de explicar algo aos amigos. O que era, certamente, uma situação muito rara, visto ser sempre Hermione quem tinha esse papel.

"_-A criação de dragões foi proibida pela Convenção de Warlock em 1709, todos sabem disso. Seria totalmente impossível passarmos despercebidos aos Muggles se tivéssemos dragões no jardim. Além disso, não é possível domesticar dragões, é perigoso. Devias ver as queimaduras que o Charlie fez a lidar com alguns dragões selvagens na Roménia._

_-Mas não há dragões selvagens no Reino Unido, pois não? – perguntou Harry._

_-Claro que há – afirmou o Ron – os vulgares verdes de Gales e os pretos das Ilhas Hébridas. O Ministério da Magia tem um trabalho a abafar a existência deles, podes crer. Temos de arranjar feitiços para conseguir que os Muggles que lhes puseram a vista em cima se esqueçam por completo."_

Quando ouviu a pergunta de Harry, Hermione considerou-a ridícula. Ela já lera que havia, sim, dragões selvagens no Reino Unido. Ficou surpreendida, não pôde negar, quando Ron começara a explicar. Quase sorriu, ouvindo-o falar, feliz e admirado consigo próprio. No fim, ela tentou evitar, mas aquela pergunta martelava-lhe na cabeça e ela não conseguia resposta para ela, o que a deixava frustrada. Com a secreta esperança de que ele também lhe soubesse responder a ela, deixou as palavras saírem-lhe da boca:

"_-Então o que estará o Hagrid a fazer?" _

Mas ele encolheu os ombros e abanou negativamente a cabeça. Voltou o olhar para Harry, mas ele parecia tão confuso quanto ela. Suspirou, derrotada. Não. Derrotada, não. Porque Hermione Granger não era pessoa de desistir assim tão rápido e ela ainda ia descobrir o que se passava com Hagrid.

E aquele olhar determinado de Hermione não passou despercebido a Ron. Ela vai descobrir o que Hagrid anda a tramar, pensou ele, e nem que passe os próximos dias a investigar, ela vai descobrir. Não sabia bem o que pensar, aquela determinação excessiva dela era capaz de o irritar e tirá-lo do sério. Olhou para Harry, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco importado com isso.

-XXX-

"_O Ron apareceu não se sabe de onde, tirando o manto de invisibilidade do Harry. Estivera na cabana, ajudando a dar de comer ao Norbert que comia agora ratos mortos através de uma grade._

_-Mordeu-me – disse ele, mostrando-lhes a mão embrulhada num lenço ensanguentado."_

Hermione reprimiu um grito e levou as mãos à boca.

-Meu Deus! Estás bem, Ron? Precisas de ir à enfermaria! – disse ela, preocupada.

-Estás doida? Realmente era muito interessante, eu chegava lá e dizia à Madame Pomfrey que tinha sido mordido por um dragão, não é Hermione? Era lindo, não era? – retorquiu ele, feliz, mas assustado pela repentina preocupação de Hermione, o que o fez responder amargamente.

-Ah. Claro. Tens razão. – respondeu ela, baixinho, baixando a cabeça.

Ao fim de alguns minutos em que ninguém disse nada, Ron chamou-a bem baixinho.

-Hermione? De qualquer maneira, obrigado.

-Oh, de nada Ron. Mas não achas que devias ver essa ferida? Eu não sei muitos feitiços desse tipo, mas posso investigar se quiseres. – ela estava mesmo preocupada, a ferida tinha um aspecto muito feio.

-Hermione, relaxa, isto não é nada, sim? – permitiu-se a um sorriso singelo.

-Ok, tu é que sabes. Mas se quiseres, podes pedir-me ajuda.

Entretanto, Hedwig chegara com a resposta de Charlie.

"_Na manhã seguinte a mão de Ron que fora mordida tinha inchado para o dobro do tamanho e ele não sabia se seria prudente ir procurar a Madame Pomfrey (…)._

_Mas, de tarde, não teve mesmo outra alternativa. A ferida tornara-se esverdeada como se os dentes do Norbert fossem venenosos._

_Harry e Hermione correram até à ala hospitalar e foram dar com o Ron de cama, num estado lastimoso."_

Oh Meu Deus, Ron!, pensou Hermione, que ideia idiota do Hagrid, ele vai ouvir-me por ter trazido o dragão para cá, ai vai, vai! Ela não aguentou e correu desde a porta até à cama de Ron, deixando Harry para trás.

-Ron! Como estás? – perguntou ela, analisando a mão dele.

"_-Não é só a mão – murmurou – Embora me doa tanto como se fosse ficar sem ela."_

Hermione engoliu em seco e teve de fazer um esforço gigante para conseguir ouvir o que ele dizia sobre o Malfoy ter ido lá gozar com ele e sobre ele ter o livro que tinha a carta de Charlie e que poderia descobrir tudo. Mas, para dizer a verdade, ela não estava nem aí para o Malfoy, o Ron não parecia nada bem.

"_-Vai estar tudo acabado no sábado à meia-noite."_ Ela esperava que aquilo fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Mas não foi. E ela não sabia o que fazer para ele deixar de se preocupar com coisas idiotas e descansar, para se curar rapidamente. Estava prestes a dizer-lhe isso mesmo, quando a Madame Pomfrey foi ter com eles e lhes disse que tinham de sair.

-Mas, Madame Pomfrey, não podemos ficar um pouco mais com ele? – tentou Hermione.

-Não, Miss Granger, a menina vai ter mesmo de sair. Vem ver o seu amigo depois, sim?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça lentamente.

-Adeus Ron, voltamos logo à noite, ok? As melhoras! – sorriu-lhe Hermione.

-Põe-te bom mano, sim? Até logo! – despediu-se Harry.

Hermione saiu, pensando na bronca que tinha de dar a Hagrid!

-XXX-

"_-Pára de repetir o nome dele! – gritou o Ron, já aborrecido." _

Porque é que Harry dizia o nome do Quem-Nós-Sabemos como se estivesse a dizer o meu nome ou o de Hermione?

"_-Portanto, o que nos resta agora é esperar que o Snape roube a pedra – prosseguiu Harry nervosamente – depois o Voldemort poderá acabar comigo e suponho que o Bane ficará contente._

_Hermione tinha um ar assustado mas teve, como sempre, uma palavra de consolo._

_-Harry, toda a gente sabe que o Dumbledore é o único de quem o Quem-Nós-Sabemos teve sempre medo. Enquanto estiveres perto do Dumbledore, o Quem-Nós-Sabemos não tocará num cabelo teu."_

Ron olhara para Hermione assim que ela disse, ou melhor, não disse o nome dele. Ele tinha a certeza que ela ia dizê-lo só para o chatear, mas não, ela escolheu as palavras a dedo e ele notou o cuidado que ela teve para não pronunciar o nome do pior bruxo do mal que o mundo alguma vez teve conhecimento. E, por isso mesmo, olhou para ela com um "Obrigado" mudo, que ela soube imediatamente interpretar. Assim, Hermione sorriu para Ron, com um "De nada" escondido.

**Este capítulo foi um conjunto de momentos que nos livros me pareceram banais demais e decidi dar um toque pessoal, espero que tenham gostado! Deixem review, please!**


	8. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

**Ron&Hermione, Uma História**

"Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal"

**Capítulo VIII – Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff**

"_Ron e Hermione tinham arranjado lugar nas bancadas, ao lado do Neville. (…) Do mesmo modo, Harry ignorava por completo que Ron e Hermione tinham andado a praticar, às escondidas, "o feitiço das pernas amarradas""._

"_Não te esqueças, é Locomotor Mortis – murmurou Hermione enquanto o Ron escondia a varinha dentro da manga._

_-Eu sei – rabujou ele – não chateies."_

Mas porque é que ela tinha de estar sempre a corrigi-lo e a relembrar-lhe o nome dos _feitiços?_

"_-Nunca vi o Snape com um ar tão mesquinho – comentou Ron com Hermione – Olha, começaram, outch!_

_Alguém acabava de atingir Ron na nuca. Fora Malfoy._

_-Desculpa Weasley, não te vi."_

Ron estava a controlar os nervos para não ir à cara de Malfoy. Inspirou bem fundo, para não armar confusão logo num jogo tão importante para o seu melhor amigo.

Mas Malfoy estava a abusar da sorte.

"_Olha o Potter que não tem pai nem mãe, os Weasley que não têm onde cair mortos. Tu deverias estar lá também, Longbottom, não tens miolos._

_-Eu valho doze de ti – gaguejou Neville._

_-Longbottom, se os miolos fossem ouro tu eras mais pobre do que o Weasley e olha que ele já é mais pobre que a pobreza._

_Os nervos de Ron estavam já em franja por causa de Harry._

_-Estou a avisar-te, Malfoy. Voltas a abrir a boca e eu…_

_-Ron – disse subitamente Hermione – Olha o Harry!_

_-O quê? Onde?"_ – Ron esquecera imediatamente Malfoy assim que Hermione o chamara. Ele via o amigo fazer uma descida em pique. Ao seu lado, Hermione parecia extremamente nervosa, e ele não estava muito diferente.

"_-Estás com sorte, Weasley. O teu amigo deve ter avistado dez tostões no chão! – disse o Malfoy."_

Ron esteve a engolir tudo o que aquele idiota dizia, mas atingiu o seu limite. _"Deu um salto e antes que Malfoy tivesse tido tempo de perceber o que se passava, já estava em cima dele atirando-o ao chão. Neville hesitou mas acabou por saltar pelas costas do assento para ir ajudar."_

Hermione estava com toda a sua atenção voltada para o campo e nem reparara na briga que estava a ocorrer mesmo ao seu lado.

Ron rebolava com Malfoy pelo chão, socando-o e aplicando-lhe murros muito bem aplicados. Contudo, também já tinha sido acertado com um murro ou outro.

"_-Ron! Ron! Onde estás? O jogo acabou! O Harry venceu! Ganhámos! Os Gryffindor estão na frente! – gritava Hermione"_

Quando soltou Parvati Patil, a quem estava a abraçar muito animada, é que reparou na confusão que estava completamente instalada.

-Ron! Pára com isso! – gritava Hermione – RON!

Ele virou a cara na sua direcção, vendo-a aproximar-se deles.

-Não te aproximes, Hermione!

-O quê? – mas o que ele estava a dizer? Estava a mandá-la embora? Outra vez?

-Podes magoar-te, sai daqui!

Ela quase sorriu. Afinal era só preocupação. O QUÊ? Ronald Weasley preocupado com ela? Devia estar para acontecer algo de muito raro!

-Oh, que lindo! – escarneceu Malfoy – O Weasley pobretão preocupado com…

-CALA-TE MALFOY! – dito isto, Ron acertou-lhe com um murro em cheio no olho. Malfoy ficou a queixar-se, agarrado ao olho e Ron aproveitou para se levantar.

-Estás bem? O que se passou? – perguntou Hermione, verificando se ele tinha alguma ferida mais profunda.

-Ele ofendeu o Harry, a minha família e o Neville.

Hermione compreendeu. Ron não era lá muito bom a controlar a sua raiva quando o assunto era família e amigos. Ela apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, continuando a olhá-lo, analisando os seus braços e o golpe que ele tinha no rosto.

-Eu estou bem. – disse ele, vendo-a olhar demasiado para a sua cara, levando uma mão lá e verificando que tinha um golpe um pouco mais fundo aí – Isto não é nada. Vamos até lá baixo?

-Sim, claro!

Enquanto esperavam Harry sair dos balneários, Hermione voltou a perguntar, vendo-o fazer, disfarçadamente, uma careta de dor:

-Ron? Estás mesmo bem? Estás a começar a sangrar do nariz!

-Eu já disse que estou bem! Não me chateies, sim? – ele não queria dar parte fraca, mas a verdade é que aquilo doía a valer.

-Desculpa se me preocupei, não volta a acontecer, deixa lá!

Ok, ele tinha de se redimir, não lhe estava a apetecer mesmo nada discutir com Hermione naquele momento que deviam estar a festejar a vitória dos Gryffindor.

-Desculpa Hermione. Eu não devia ter respondido torto.

Ele estava realmente a surpreendê-la. Pedir-lhe desculpas? Isto já era demais! De tão incrédula que estava, apenas disse:

-Tudo bem, Ronald.

Quando viram Harry a aproximar-se, puseram-se aos saltos. Ron correu a contar a luta e os murros que ele e Neville tinham dado a Malfoy, recebendo um sorriso reprovador de Hermione, que não sabia se o havia de repreender pela luta, se havia de ficar orgulhosa por ele defender os amigos e a sua família.

**Mais um capítulo que adorei escrever! Espero mesmo que vocês também tenham gostado de ler! Uma review não custa nada e faz-me ganhar o dia : )**


	9. O Jogo de Xadrez

**Ron&Hermione, Uma História**

"Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal"

**Capítulo IX – O Jogo de Xadrez**

Ela sabia, quando viu aquele jogo de xadrez gigante, que aquilo não ia correr bem, que alguma coisa iria acontecer. E estava certa. Aliás, como sempre.

"_Sim… - disse o Ron calmamente – É a única maneira. Eu tenho de ser tomado._

_-NÃO! – gritaram Harry e Hermione."_

Ela não podia estar a ouvir bem. Ser tomado? Como assim? Ela não estava a perceber nada. Não conseguia pensar. Mas o tom demasiado calmo de Ron fê-la ter medo da certeza de que lhe ia acontecer alguma coisa.

"_-É o xadrez! – interrompeu o Ron – Há que fazer alguns sacrifícios! Eu dou um passo em frente e ela toma-me – isso permite-te fazer xeque-mate ao rei, Harry._

_-Mas…_

_-Queres travar o Snape ou não?_

_-Ron…_

_-Tens de apressar-te, olha que ele pode até já ter a pedra!"_

Ok, não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer, ele estava mais do que decidido. Tentou uma última vez, sabendo de antemão a resposta.

-Ron, tem de haver outra maneira. Qualquer uma! Uma que não te magoe!

-Hermione, eu vou ficar bem, não te preocupes comigo! Agora vá, vamos!

"_Prontos? – perguntou o Ron, pálido mas determinado. (…)_

_Ele deu um passo e a rainha branca atacou-o, dando-lhe uma forte pancada na cabeça com o seu braço de pedra e atirando-o ao chão. Hermione soltou um grito mas manteve-se no respectivo quadrado."_ Mas a sua real vontade era mandar o jogo, o Snape e a pedra para o ar e ir a correr ver como estava o Ron. Teve de se concentrar bastante e ver o Harry fazer xeque-mate.

"_-E se ele…?"_ Ela não podia, nem conseguia, terminar a frase. Ela estava em pânico.

"_-Ele fica bem – disse o Harry, tentando convencer-se a si próprio" _

Ele fica bem? Ela ouviu bem? O Harry acabou mesmo de dizer isso? O Ron acabou de se sacrificar por ele e a única coisa que ele diz é que o Ron vai ficar bem? O Ron está desmaiado e ela estava em completo pânico. Contudo, ela sabia que tinha de continuar, por isso, inspirou o mais fundo que conseguiu e continuou ao lado de Harry.

Teve de se concentrar ainda mais quando viu que o último obstáculo era um quebra-cabeças e ela tinha de pôr a sua lógica a funcionar. Pensando em Ron e que quanto mais depressa decifrasse o enigma mais depressa ia ver se ele estava bem, conseguiu fazê-lo, batendo palmas. Olhou para Harry com um sorriso, mas vendo a sua expressão, este desapareceu.

"_O lábio de Hermione tremeu e num repente lançou-se sobre ele e abraçou-o._

_-Hermione!_

_-Harry, tu és um grande feiticeiro._

_-Não tão bom como tu._

_-Eu! Livros e esperteza! Há coisas mais importantes: amizade, coragem e… oh! Harry, tem cuidado!"_

Ela olhou para o amigo uma última vez antes de beber a sua poção, para voltar para ao pé de Ron. Viu o medo que também estava reflectido no olhar de Harry. Sorriu-lhe uma última vez, tomou a poção e voltou para trás. Correu como nunca se lembrou de ter feito e só parou quando se lançou sobre Ron, que continuava desacordado.

Um medo inexplicável assomou-a. Devagar, levou a mão ao lado esquerdo do peito de Ron e, com um grande alívio, sentiu o seu coração bater. Deixou as lágrimas correrem-lhe, enquanto o chamava baixinho, para não o assustar quando acordasse.

Ron foi acordando lentamente e ela teve de se segurar para não o abraçar bem forte. Viu-o abrir os olhos com custo. Viu-o fazer uma expressão confusa ao vê-la ali. E viu-a mudar para uma expressão preocupada quando ele reparou que ela estava a chorar.

-Hermione! – exclamou ele, sentando-se – Estás bem? O que se passou? É o Harry…? – perguntou ele, pensando que o pior acontecera.

-Eu… Tu… - inspirou fundo – O Harry teve de avançar sozinho, só um podia ir. Eu voltei. Eu pensei que tu estavas… Tu sabes. Mas depois o teu coração batia. E eu fiquei aliviada. Eu pensei que… Ai, Ron! Ainda bem que não te aconteceu nada!

Ela dizia tudo muito rápido e Ron teve muita dificuldade em assimilar tudo.

-Hermione, pára de chorar, por favor. Olha para mim. – ela o fez – Eu estou bem, vês? – sorriu-lhe – O Harry também está, eu sei. Ele é forte e corajoso como ninguém, ele vai voltar são e salvo com a pedra, vais ver! – ela permitiu-se sorrir – E tu também estás bem! – parou por um momento, analisando-a – Não estás, Hermione?

-Sim, eu estou bem. Mas não te devias preocupar comigo agora, afinal não fui eu que dei uma queda enorme e que fiquei desmaiada até agora! Estás mesmo bem?

-Sim, Hermione, calma! Só me dói um bocado a perna, mas de resto estou óptimo!

-Dói? Temos de ir já à enfermaria! E temos de avisar o Dumbledore!

-Sim, claro, tens razão, vamos!

Quando Ron se levantou e começou a andar para a saída, reparou que Hermione continuava parada, a olhar para ele.

-Hermione?

-Ron, eu só quero que saibas que aquilo que fizeste foi de uma coragem incrível.

Ron corou furiosamente e, virando-se de novo para a saída, respondeu:

-Obrigado, Hermione! Agora, vá, vamos sair daqui!

Esperou que ela o alcançasse e, juntos, saíram dali. Hermione foi levar o Ron à enfermaria.

-Eu volto já, prometo. Não saias daqui.

-Bem, Hermione, não é que eu tenha grande maneira de sair daqui, mas… Vá, vai lá!

Hermione despachou-se a escrever uma carta rápida ao Professor Dumbledore, avisando-o dos perigos que Harry estava a correr. Mandou-a por uma coruja da escola e correu até à enfermaria, onde ficou sentada num banco a ver a Madame Pomfrey dar umas poções a Ron para lhe aliviar as dores. Quando ela acabou, deixou que Hermione ficasse ali com Ron. Eles ficaram a conversar sobre o que estaria a acontecer entre Harry e Snape.

-Tens a certeza que ele está bem? O Snape não é de confiança, nós não sabemos o que ele pode fazer ao Harry…

-Hermione, tem calma. – dizia-lhe Ron, embora também ele começasse a ficar deveras preocupado, agora que já se tinha passado quase uma hora sem noticias e ali fechados. – Ele está bem, afinal ele é o Harry Potter. E além disso, nós avisámos do Dumbledore.

-Eu sei, mas… E se…

-Não digas isso.

-Mas eu nem… – tentou argumentar Hermione.

-Eu sei o que ias dizer. Não o digas, o Harry vai voltar são e salvo.

Os dois calaram-se e outra hora passou.

No fim do dia, Madame Pomfrey apareceu, dizendo a Ron que ele já podia sair, desde que tomasse todas as poções que lhe recomendara. Ron, aliviadíssimo, respondeu que não se preocupasse e saiu da enfermaria com Hermione. Foram para a Sala Comum, mas nada. Foram ao Salão Principal, nada. Nada de Harry, nada de Dumbledore, nada de Snape. Hermione olhou para a mesa dos professores e reparou que faltava mais alguém para além deles. E foi então que percebeu quem faltava. Chamou o Ron e disse-lhe:

-Olha para a mesa dos professores, o Professor Quirrell também não está lá.

-Achas que o Dumbledore lhe pediu para ir com ele salvar o Harry do Snape? – perguntou Ron, enquanto se sentavam lado a lado, tirando alguma comida que nem mesmo Ron tinha vontade de comer.

-Não sei, ele é o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas… Eu não sei.

-Vá, não te preocupes, deve ser só isso!

-Ok, agora é melhor comermos alguma coisa.

-Não me apetece, Hermione, tenho um nó na garganta.

Ronald Weasley não tinha fome, só podia estar doente. Mas ela percebia-o, também não tinha fome nenhuma, estava demasiado preocupada. O Harry podia estar… Parou por ali, não queria pensar nessa hipótese!

-Hermione? – chamou-a Ron, mas ela não respondia. – Hermione? – tentou ele mais alto e abanando-a.

-Ai, Ron, o que foi?

-Olha para a porta!

Lá estava Dumbledore, olhando fixamente para eles os dois, que se levantaram e correram até ele.

-Professor? Recebeu a minha coruja? Onde está o Harry? Ele está bem? – perguntava Hermione.

-Professor, o Harry está bem, não está? Era o Snape, não era? Nós sabíamos! Onde ele está? – perguntava Ron ao mesmo tempo.

-Calma, meninos! Vamos para o meu gabinete.

Quando lá chegaram, as perguntas voltaram, atropelando-se.

-Calma, eu explico tudo! Primeiro, não, Srta Granger, não recebia a sua coruja, devemos ter-nos desencontrado, mas assim que cheguei aqui percebi o que se estava a passar. Quanto ao professor Snape, ele não teve nada a ver com o que se passou, foi o professor Quirrell.

-O QUÊ? – perguntaram, assombrados, ao mesmo tempo.

-Por isso é que ele não estava na mesa ao jantar! – disse Ron, voltando-se para Hermione.

-O professor Snape também não. – disse Hermione, voltando-se de Ron para Dumbledore.

-O Professor Snape esteve a ajudar-me.

-E o Harry? – perguntaram eles de novo.

- O Harry está bem, está a descansar. É preferível não ser incomodado, está a precisar de recuperar. Ele depois conta-vos tudo.

-Mas…

-É melhor para ele. – respondeu Dumbledore com um tom que indicou que aquela conversa estava encerrada por ali.

Mas aquele dia passou e eles não tiveram nenhuma noticia de Harry. No dia seguinte, foram até à enfermaria, mas a Madame Pomfrey disse-lhes que Harry ainda não tinha acordado e expulsou-os de lá, sem que eles conseguissem ver o amigo. Passaram todo o dia extremamente preocupados. À noite, nenhum conseguia dormir, adormecendo já o sol estava quase a raiar.

No fim do pequeno-almoço, em que Hermione nem tocou na comida e Ron comeu apenas uma torrada, eles viram o Professor Dumbledore entrar no Salão e dirigir-se para a mesa dos professores. Hermione passou o tempo todo a olhar para ele, na esperança de que o professor lhe desse algum sinal de que Harry estava bem, o que acabou por acontecer no fim do pequeno-almoço, quando Dumbledore pousou o seu cálice. Ele virou o rosto na direcção de Hermione e sorriu, fazendo um ligeiro aceno positivo com a cabeça. Hermione arregalou os olhos, Dumbledore piscou-lhe o olho e ela sorriu, entendendo tudo.

-Ron! – chamou-o ela, sorrindo.

-O que se passa?

-O Harry! Ele está bem!

-Hermione, estás bem? – perguntou ele, com um olhar duvidoso.

-Não sejas estúpido!

-Isso, insulta-me! Olha lá, tu é que não estás a bater bem da cabeça! – disse ele, começando a irritar-se.

-Agora tu é que me estás a insultar! E sem razão nenhuma! Eu estou a dizer-te, o Harry está bem! O Professor Dumbledore acabou de mo dizer!

-Hermione, a sério, a ver se nós nos entendemos, tu não saíste daqui e o Dumbledore não veio aqui falar connosco, sim?

-Ai Ron, às vezes és tão lento! Eu olhei para a mesa dos professores e ele sorriu-me, fazendo que sim com a cabeça! O Harry está bem!

-Oh! Mas então o que nós ainda estamos aqui a fazer? Vamos! – dito isto, levantaram-se os dois e saíram disparados em direcção à enfermaria.

Contudo, quando chegaram, a Madame Pomfrey não os deixou entrar. Eles estavam prestes a fazer um escândalo, quando o Professor Dumbledore apareceu, dizendo-lhes que ia falar com Harry. Isto deixou-os extremamente irritados. Cerca de meia hora depois, em que Ron se sentara no chão e Hermione andava de um lado para o outro, ambos muito irritados, Dumbledore saiu, dizendo-lhes para entrarem. Eles olharam um para o outro e, sem mais uma palavra, entraram na enfermaria. Hermione, assim que viu o seu amigo são e salvo, sentiu uma vontade enorme de o abraçar, mas decidiu controlar-se, visto ele ainda aparentar estar muito debilitado.

Eles ouviram atentamente o relato de Harry sobre tudo o que havia acontecido com o Professor Quirrell, entusiasmando-se _"sempre nos momentos certos"_.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Madame Pomfrey expulsou-os de lá. Assim que saíram, Hermione voltou-se para Ron e sorriu-lhe.

-Ficou tudo bem, Ron. Estamos todos bem!

-Que o diga o Quirrell! – brincou Ron, sorrindo também.

-Realmente, eu sempre pensei que fosse o Snape, mas afinal ele estava só a proteger o Harry! O Quirrell é que era o culpado de tudo! E o Vo-

-Hermione! – gritou Ron, assustando-a. Mas voltando a diminuir o tom de voz – Não digas o nome dele.

-Oh, desculpa! Bem, vamos para a sala comum?

Quando Harry saiu da enfermaria, Ron e Hermione já estavam no Salão, onde se iria realizar a festa de final de ano e uma das equipas ganharia a Taça.

"_-Mais um ano que passou! – disse Dumbledore, alegremente. – E tenho de vos incomodar com o discurso de um velho, antes de poderem ferrar o dente neste banquete delicioso. (…) Contudo, sou obrigado a levar em conta alguns acontecimentos recentes. (…) Tenho mais alguns pontos para conceder. Vejamos… Primeiro, a Ronald Weasley…"_

Ron não sabia o que havia de fazer ou dizer, corando furiosamente e remetendo-se ao silêncio, sentindo o olhar de cada um dos presentes pousado em si.

Hermione olhou automaticamente para Ron, a tempo de o ver tomar a tonalidade dos seus cabelos. Por alguma razão inexplicável, estava muito orgulhosa dele. Não tirando os olhos dele, ouviu Dumbledore dizer _"Pelo jogo de xadrez levado a cabo com mais inteligência desde há muitos anos em Hogwarts, concedo aos Gryffindor cinquenta pontos."_

Ele nunca soube, mas ela foi a primeira a começar a bater palmas, pois ela sentia exactamente isso, ele jogara aquele jogo de xadrez com uma inteligência, audácia e coragem impressionantes!

"_-Segundo, a Hermione Granger, pelo uso da lógica fria entre dois fogos, concedo à equipa dos Gryffindor cinquenta pontos." _

Ela também nunca soube, pois _"enterrou a cabeça nos braços"_, mas ele fora a primeira pessoa a começar a bater palmas, porque ele sabia que ela tinha uma inteligência espectacular. Sim, ele estava orgulhoso, embora não soubesse dizer porquê, mas, ali, olhando para ela, corada até à raiz dos cabelos, ele não se preocupou em procurar a explicação.

-XXX-

"_-Tens de vir passar uns dias connosco no Verão -, disse o Ron. – Vocês os dois – eu mando-vos uma coruja"._

Ela ouviu Harry agradecer, mas sentia-se estranha e inexplicavelmente feliz com a ideia de passar uns dias com os amigos na casa de Ron. Quando ele olhou para ela à procura de uma resposta, ela limitou-se a sorrir-lhe e a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

**E o primeiro ano do trio em Hogwarts terminou, assim como a sequência de missing moments do livro Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Mas ainda há muito mais para contar sobre o par mais perfeito de sempre! Porque a nossa querida JK deixou-nos sete livros lindos, mágicos, especiais e únicos para lermos, relermos, viajarmos, deixarmo-nos enfeitiçar e, também, para sonharmos e imaginarmos tudo o que ela deixou suspenso, livre para cada um de nós dar asas à sua imaginação!  
>Gostaram? Eu espero mesmo que sim, porque eu estou a amar escrever esta long! Deixem review, façam o meu dia valer a pena! Obrigada!<strong>


	10. O reecontro

**Ron&Hermione, Uma História**

"Harry Potter e a Câmara dos Segredos"

**Capítulo I – O reencontro**

Já havia passado duas semanas desde que eles estavam de férias. Hermione não se cansava de contar tudo o que acontecera aos pais. Contudo, omitiu as partes mais perigosas e que a envolviam em perigos. Mas contou de como conhecera Harry, o único que alguma vez sobrevivera ao Quem-Nós-Sabemos e que agora era seu amigo.

-Amigo, pai, ouviste? – ela disse, pela enésima vez. – O Harry Potter é meu amigo. – o olhar dela brilhava.

Contou-lhes como conhecera Ron, também. Disse-lhes que, primeiro, o odiou e achou-o desprezível. Mas depois, disse-lhes que ele e Harry a tinham salvado.

-E então, o troll estava a vir na minha direcção e o Ron, bem, ele lembrou-se como se fazia o feitiço correctamente e, então, ele acertou com a moca do troll na cabeça do mesmo e, bem… Ele salvou-me a vida! – Hermione sorria e os pais olhavam-na, com um misto de preocupação e felicidade.

Ela disse-lhes de que eles tiveram de ajudar a escola, mas não lhes contou que um professor era, afinal, cúmplice do maior feiticeiro negro que alguma vez existiu. Eles podiam não a deixar voltar e ela jamais deixaria que isso acontecesse!

-Bem, e então o Ron teve de jogar aquele jogo de xadrez. Eu não sabia o que fazer, confesso, nem Harry, mas ele é um génio no xadrez, só queria que vissem! Ele soube como ganhar e o professor Dumbledore, lembram-se dele?, disse que era muito complicado um aluno, ainda por cima do primeiro ano, conseguir ganhar o jogo que a própria professora McGonagall planeara.

-Oh, então o teu amigo é muito bom nisso, não é? – perguntou a mãe, estudando a reacção da filha, que corou ligeiramente e respondeu com um sorriso:

-Sim, ele é.

Ela também lhes contou que receberam pontos cruciais para serem a equipa vencedora, o que já não acontecia há muito tempo!

Falou-lhes no Hagrid e em como ele gostava de criaturas.

-Oh! Mas isso não é perigoso, filha? – exclamou o pai, preocupado.

-Pai, o Hagrid é a pessoa mais inofensiva que eu alguma vez conheci. Para ele, está sempre tudo bem e só nos quer ver bem. Ele é um grande amigo! Adora o Harry e ninguém lhe toca num fio de cabelo sem passar por ele primeiro! E olha que é difícil! – ela riu, lembrando-se do tamanho de Hagrid e em como era realmente difícil passar por ele.

E, por fim, contou tudo o que aprendera nas aulas.

-Ah, é verdade! O Ron convidou-me, a mim e ao Harry, para passarmos uns dias na casa dele. Acham que posso ir?

-Oh filha… Passaste um ano longe, nós queremos estar contigo. Estiveste com os teus amigos tanto tempo… - disse o pai, triste com a ideia de que a sua única filha se fosse embora outra vez.

-Oh, claro, pai! Nós estávamos mais a pensar lá para o fim das férias. Uns dias antes de começarem as aulas.

-Ah, sim, depois vemos isso! – disse a mãe, com um pressentimento de que aquela não seria a última vez que ouviria aquele pedido.

Hermione olhou para os pais e sorriu-lhes. Não sabia porquê, mas uma saudade enorme dos amigos assomou-a por completo. Eles tinham passado um ano inteiro juntos, embora com discussões e palavras amargas, mas mesmo assim, sempre que algum realmente precisava, os outros estavam logo lá. Ela nunca sentira algo assim, que alguém se preocupava com ela e não apenas que ela pudesse ser uma ajuda ideal para copiar nos testes. Se bem que o Ron… Ela sorriu com o pensamento. Era verdade que Ron adorava poder copiar por ela nos trabalhos de casa, mas ele salvara-lhe a vida. E isso era algo que poucos fariam.

Os primeiros dias para Ron passaram muito depressa. Contou aos pais tudo o que aconteceu no ano inteiro.

-E ainda ganhei cinquenta pontos aos Gryffindor! – disse ele, sem esconder o orgulho que sentia por ter sido útil.

-É verdade, aqui o Roniquinho foi um herói! – disse Fred.

-Sim, salvou o dia! – completou George.

Os gémeos olharam um para o outro, agarraram Ron e puseram-no em cima dos seus ombros, fazendo-o rir.

Ron nunca fora o centro das atenções como naquele dia. Os pais felicitavam-no, notoriamente orgulhosos dele, Ginny olhava-o com admiração e respeito, os gémeos brincavam com ele e, por uns dias, deixaram de o chatear, Charlie e Bill enviaram-lhe cartas a congratulá-lo pelo que fez pela escola, até Percy lhe disse que agora ele já era digno de ser seu irmão. Apesar do tom superior com que o disse, Ron percebeu que ele estava feliz.

Contudo, à medida que o tempo passava, a emoção inicial, embora não completamente esquecida, estava mais controlada. Os pais já não passavam a vida a dizer-lhe como ele fora corajoso e valente, os gémeos começavam a pregar-lhe partidas outra vez e Ginny já não estava constantemente a pedir-lhe que lhe contasse como tinha sido lutar contra um troll, nem que técnica ele usara no jogo de xadrez.

Ron começou a sentir saudades dos amigos e da escola. Não necessariamente das aulas, isso ele dispensava bem. Mas sentia saudades das conversas com Harry antes de adormecer, das aventuras que viviam, até das discussões com Hermione ele sentia falta.

Entretanto, as férias passaram e faltavam apenas duas semanas para as aulas recomeçarem. Ron e Hermione não escondiam a felicidade.

Ron e os gémeos tiveram uma ideia. Uma ideia absurda, arriscada, mas que parecia ser a única que poderia tirar Harry de Privet Drive. Ron não tinha a certeza de que estavam a fazer a melhor solução, então fez a coisa que achou mais sensata no momento. Pegou num pergaminho e numa pena e começou a escrever.

Hermione,

Como estão a correr as férias? As minhas estão a correr bem, ao contrário das do Harry, que continua fechado com os Dursleys. Os gémeos tiveram uma ideia para o ir buscar. Acho arriscado demais, mas talvez seja a única possível. Nós vamos amanhã à noite buscá-lo com o carro do meu pai. O carro é mágico, claro, e voa. Sim, Hermione, não te passes, mas nós vamos mesmo a voar até Privet Drive. Não te preocupes, ninguém nos vai ver, o Fred assegurou-me que sabe conduzir aquilo. Espero que sim, sinceramente. Bem, queria contar-te o que ia fazer. Olha, falaste com os teus sobre vires uns dias aqui à Toca?

Beijos,

Ron.

Ron e os gémeos foram buscar Harry a casa dos tios. Não foi fácil, principalmente a parte em que teve de ouvir o sermão da Sra Weasley, mas valeu a pena, agora tinha o seu melhor amigo consigo.

Ron olhou para a cama ao lado da sua e viu o amigo dormir tranquilamente. Estava feliz, mas ainda faltava alguma coisa. E então percebeu. Eles não eram só os dois. Faltava uma peça essencial. Eles podiam discutir como cão e gato, mas ela era amiga deles. Suspirou, pensando que ela ainda não respondera. Mas podia ser da sua coruja, ela já era velha, na verdade.

No dia seguinte, a resposta finalmente apareceu.

"_-Errol! – exclamou Ron, afastando a coruja do Percy e retirando-lhe debaixo da asa uma carta – Até que enfim, a resposta da Hermione."_

Leu-a e escandalizou-se na parte em que ela lhe dissera que estava muito ocupada a estudar. Eles estavam de férias, por amor de Deus!

Ela perguntava-lhe se dava para se encontrarem na Diagon-al, pois ela iria lá comprar o novo material escolar. A Sra Weasley achou uma boa ideia e Ron foi escrever a resposta.

Hermione,

Primeiro, o Harry está bem. Correu tudo bem, não te preocupes.

Segundo, que raio de ideia é essa de andares a estudar? Caso não tenhas reparado, nós estamos de férias! Percebo que estejas com saudades de Hogwarts, eu também estou, mas não é preciso exagerar!

Terceiro, encontramo-nos na Diagon-al na quarta-feira! A mãe diz que aproveitamos e compramos todos os livros novos e essas coisas todas.

Beijos,

Ron.

Hermione pousou a carta em cima da mesa da cozinha, sentia-se dividida entre sorrir ou ralhar com o Ron. Como ele não estava ali, sorriu.

-O que foi, filha? – perguntou a mãe, levantando a sobrancelha.

-Ah, recebi a resposta do Ron. Combinámos encontrar-nos na quarta-feira.

-Ah, ainda bem. Já tens saudades dos teus amigos, não é?

-Muitas, mãe! Quero tanto ir para a escola! – mas, ao ver o olhar triste da mãe, emendou. – Claro que estar aqui com vocês é muito bom, também!

A mãe sorriu-lhe, mas Hermione sabia que era apenas para a fazer sentir-se melhor.

Hermione chegou a Diagon-al muito ansiosa, não parava quieta e calada um segundo que fosse. E foi quando viu Harry com o Hagrid.

"_-Harry! Harry! Aqui!"_

Correu até ele, deixando os pais para trás. Perguntou-lhe o que se passara com os seus óculos, cumprimentara Hagrid e olhou em volta, à procura de Ron, mas não o viu. Ia já perguntar onde ele estava, quando Hagrid apontou para o meio da multidão. E lá estava ele com a família. Que saudades, pensou ela.

O Ron chegou ao pé deles e começou logo a perguntar ao Harry onde ele se tinha metido. Nem um "olá" lhe dissera. No entanto, enquanto Molly analisava Harry, à procura de algum arranhão, ela levou um susto quando Ron lhe disse baixinho:

-Ainda bem que vieste.

-Eu disse que vinha, Ronald.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas tinha medo que te tivesses esquecido ou assim…

-Eu nunca me iria esquecer de que hoje ia voltar a ver-vos!

Ron sorriu-lhe, envergonhado, e ela sorriu de volta.

"_-Vemo-nos em Hogwarts!"_ – eles ouviram Hagrid exclamar e voltaram a atenção para Harry, que lhes começou a contar que vira Malfoy no Borgin&Burkes.

**Gostaram do primeiro capitulo da Câmara dos Segredos? Espero que sim, porque eu estou a adorar escrever! Deixem review a dizer o que acham, sim? Obrigada por todo o apoio que me têm dado, é muito importante para mim!**

**Obrigada!**


	11. O desaparecimento

**Ron&Hermione, Uma História**

"Harry Potter e a Câmara dos Segredos"

**Capítulo II – O desaparecimento**

Harry, Ron e Hermione separaram-se dos Weasley e dos Granger e foram dar uma volta por Diagon-Al. Iam a conversar animadamente sobre o que tinham feito nas férias, quando Harry e Hermione sentiram que Ron tinha ficado para trás. Hermione virou-se para ver onde ele se tinha metido e, quando o viu, acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

"_Ron olhava longamente para um conjunto completo de mantos do Chudley Cannon, nas montras do 'Equipamento de Qualidade para Quidditch' até Hermione o arrastar dali para a porta a seguir para comprarem tinta e pergaminhos."_

-Francamente, Ronald! Nós estávamos a conversar e tu ficas especado a olhar para uns mantos idiotas! – censurou-o Hermione, enquanto procuravam as penas que queriam.

-Idiotas? Como é que te atreves a insultar os mantos do Chudley? – perguntou Ron, em estado de choque.

-Ai Ronald, não sejas infantil! É só uma equipa de Quidditch!

-SÓ? – gritou Ron, recebendo um olhar de aviso de Hermione – Eles são SÓ a melhor equipa de Quidditch de sempre!

-Bem, cada um tem os seus gostos… - disse Hermione, analisando as penas.

Ron bufou e afastou-se para ir buscar pergaminhos. Quando Harry e Hermione se aproximaram dele, viram os gémeos e o amigo, Lee Jordan, que estavam, certamente, a preparar alguma! Pouco depois, viram Percy _"profundamente concentrado num pequenino livro, bastante chato, chamado 'Prefeitos que conquistam o poder'."_

"_Uma hora mais tarde dirigiram-se à Flourish and Blotts.". _Uma grande confusão esperava-os na loja. As pessoas empurravam-se umas às outras, davam encontrões e pisadelas. Com grande esforço, os três conseguiram entrar na loja, respirando de alivio.

-Que grande confusão! Isto será tudo por causa dos livros escolares? – perguntou Ron, com uma pitada de ironia na voz.

-Não sejas idiota, Ronald, será que ainda não leste o que está naquele cartaz? – perguntou Hermione, apontando para um _"cartaz que se estendia ao longo da montra superior._

_Gilderoy Lockhart  
>Assinará exemplares da sua autobiografia<br>Eu, O Mágico  
>Hoje 12:30-16:30<em>

_-Vamos poder conhecê-lo! – gritou Hermione. – Quero dizer, ele escreveu quase todos os livros da nossa lista!"_

Hermine virou a cara, fingindo estar a olhar a multidão que se empurrava para a frente de uma grande mesa cheia de livros com a cara de Gilderoy Lockhart na capa, pois sabia que estava muito corada. A verdade era que estava morta por conhecer aquele grande escritor, que tantas coisas inacreditáveis e surpreendentemente corajosas tinha realizado nas suas inúmeras viagens. Ela quase se atrevia a dizer que ele era o seu herói.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam com grande intensidade quando Mrs Weasley apareceu, dizendo-os que o iam ver "dentro de um minuto.".

Ron analisava as reacções das pessoas à sua volta, na grande maioria mulheres. Estas davam gritinhos histéricos, enquanto agarravam com força livros daquele, aparentemente, conhecido autor contra o peito. Chegou até a ver algumas senhoras a darem pequenos pulinhos de excitação. Mas o que será que este homem tem de tão especial?, pensava Ron, enquanto olhava para a mãe e para a irmã, que estavam completamente embevecidas a olhar para o homem que tinha acabado de entrar.

Ron achou o homem desprezível, se fosse sincero. Não parava de sorrir, nem enquanto falava. Era convencido e arrogante, achando-se a pessoa mais corajosa, inteligente e perfeita do mundo. Quando falava de si próprio, Ron conseguia ver o brilho intenso nos seus olhos, o sorriso ainda mais rasgado e um orgulho exagerado na voz e nas palavras que utilizava.

Ron olhou para Harry e percebeu que o amigo partilhava da mesma opinião que ele, apenas com o olhar que trocaram, que dizia claramente "Mas quem é este idiota?".

Ron voltou o olhar ara Hermione, certo de que, também ela, estava a achar aquilo tudo um perfeito disparate. Mas enganou-se e quase ia caindo para trás quando viu Hermione com, provavelmente, o maior sorriso que ele já lhe vira. Ele tinha de admitir que era um sorriso radiante, capaz de iluminar aquele lugar. Só houve uma ocasião em que vira um sorriso parecido. Era estranho, agora que pensava nisso, pois a outra ocasião em que um sorriso tão sincero atravessou o rosto de Hermione, foi no ano anterior, quando ele acordou, depois de ter desmaiado ao cair do cavalo naquele jogo de xadrez.

Ron começou a sentir um arrepio estranhíssimo e abanou a cabeça, olhando para outro lado. E foi quando Lockhart deu pela presença de Harry Potter.

No fim do discurso de Lockhart, Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny tiveram um encontro desagradável. Malfoy estava diante deles, aborrecendo-os, como sempre. Mas, como não podia deixar de ser, Malfoy teve de insultar a família de Ron, e isso, ele não admitia.

"_-Imagino que os teus pais tenham de passar fome durante um mês para pagar isso tudo."_

Foi demais para Ron. Ele não aguentou tanta humilhação e _"avançou para Malfoy"._

Hermione soltou um gritinho de surpresa e aflição, mas rapidamente se precipitou para a frente com Harry e os dois "agarraram-no pelas costas do casaco". Harry deu um puxão mais forte e Ron quase caiu para cima deles, mas Hermione agarrou-o a tempo.

Ron ainda lançava olhares mortais para Malfoy, quando Mr Weasley e Lucius Malfoy apareceram. Contudo, ele ainda conseguia sentir uma mão a agarrá-lo com força no casaco. Virou-se, para encontrar uma Hermione um pouco assustada a olhar para ele.

-O que tu quase fizeste foi uma parvoíce, Ronald! – disse Hermione, com o claro intuito de o censurar, mas falhando miseravelmente. – Podias ter-te magoado, seu idiota!

-Não sejas chata, Hermione, está tudo bem! E ele insultou a minha família, eu não admito isso!

Inconscientemente, Hermione agarrou o casaco dele com mais força. Ele tentou sorrir-lhe, mas de repente começaram a ouvir os gémeos a gritar _"Chega-lhe, pai!"_ e Molly aos berros, extremamente assustada, _"Não, Arthur, não."_

Eles olharam para a confusão que se tinha instalado. Mr Weasley e Mr Malfoy estavam os dois numa briga. _"Mr Weasley tinha um lábio cortado e Mr Malfoy fora agredido num olho por uma Enciclopédia de Cogumelos Venenosos"_ quando a briga acabou, porque o encarregado os separou, com grande dificuldade.

Hermione despediu-se de Harry e dos Weasley e seguiu com os pais, que iam muito nervosos e assustados com a cena que tinham acabado de presenciar.

-XXX-

No primeiro dia de Setembro, lá estava Hermione a despedir-se dos pais para começar mais um ano em Hogwarts.

-Filha, tem muito cuidado este ano, sim? – advertiu o pai.

-Se vires que vai haver confusão, afasta-te dela! – avisou-a a mãe.

Hermione apenas sorria e acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-Bem, agora tenho de ir! Eu vou escrevendo, não se preocupem comigo! – disse Hermione, sorrindo-lhes.

-Os teus amigos? Não esperas por eles?

-Ah, eles já devem ter chegado. Se calhar já estão do outro lado da plataforma! Não se preocupem!

Hermione deu mais dois beijinhos aos pais e um abraço bem apertado a cada um e passou a plataforma nove e três quartos.

Olhou para todos os lados, mas não viu nem Harry nem sete cabeças extremamente ruivas. Decidiu esperar mais um bocado, mas faltavam dez minutos para as onze e ela decidiu ir arrumar a mala, junto a tantas outras. Esperou mais um pouco, mas eram dez e cinquenta e cinco. Começou a ficar intrigada. Entrou para o comboio e procurou rapidamente nas cabines. Quando faltava apenas dois minutos, ela estava mesmo a começar a ficar deveras assustada. Um minuto apenas e nem sinal do Harry e do Ron. O coração batia-lhe dolorosamente no peito, pensando no que lhes poderia ter acontecido. Pensando que eles podiam estar a precisar dela e ela ali, fechada num comboio que… Oh não!, pensou Hermione, o comboio começara a andar!

Decidiu que iria manter-se o mais calma possível e não pensar no pior. Se calhar, eles até estavam noutra cabine, talvez com Seamus, Dean e Neville.

Encorajada com este pensamento, levantou-se e foi procurá-los. Não demorou muito para os encontrar, três cabines à frente daquela onde ela estava.

-Olá. – ela disse, com a voz tremida ao perceber que os amigos não estavam ali.

-Olá, Hermione! Tudo bem? – saudou-a Seamus.

-Hum, acho que sim… Vocês por acaso não viram o Ron? Ou o Harry?

Eles olharam-na estranhamente, mas fizeram que não com a cabeça.

-Obrigada. Se os virem, digam que ando à procura deles, por favor.

-Claro! Até logo!

Ela saiu da cabine cada vez mais assustada e com aquele pensamento negativo a martelar-lhe na cabeça. Eles não tinham entrado no comboio. Eles não estavam a caminho de Hogwarts. Eles não iam conseguir voltar. Foi quando ouviu duas gargalhadas que ela conhecia. Correu apressada pelo comboio até chegar à cabine de onde vinham os risos.

-Hermione! – gritou George, preocupado que ela lhes fosse dar um sermão qualquer. – O que fazes aqui?

-O teu irmão? – ela quase gritou, tal eram os nervos.

-O Percy? Deve estar a ler qualquer coisa mesmo chata! – disse Fred, rindo de seguida.

-Claro que não é o Percy! – a voz saiu-lhe esganiçada. – Eu estou a falar do Ron!

Fred e George entreolharam-se e sorriram de lado. Olharam para ela e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Com saudades, é?

Ela corou tão violentamente que ficou da cor do cabelos dos dois gémeos à sua frente. Recompôs-se e reclamou:

-Não é nada disso, não sejam idiotas! Ele e o Harry não entraram no comboio!

-O QUÊ? Mas eles vinham mesmo atrás de nós.

-Nós já viemos atrasados, mas…

-Vocês estão a querer dizer que a plataforma se pode ter fechado antes de eles a conseguirem atravessar? – eles acenaram devagar com a cabeça.

Ela fechou a porta do compartimento e correu para o seu. Abriu a porta de rompante e olhou lá para dentro. Vazio, à excepção da sua mala de mão.

Respirou fundo várias vezes e tentou acalmar-se. Pensou que eles eram inteligente e iam arranjar uma forma de conseguir chegar até Hogwarts. Não conseguia suportar a ideia de que eles não iam passar aquele ano com ela. Os únicos amigos que ela fizera na vida, amigos verdadeiros, não aqueles que só se aproximavam por interesse, por ela ser inteligente e organizada, por ela saber fazer todos os trabalhos. Os seus únicos amigos sinceros e verdadeiros não iam estar com ela. Hermione não era egoísta. Ela não era, apenas queria os amigos com ela. Seria pedir muito? Ela achava que não.

Durante a viagem, ela quase nem reparou na Ginny, no Neville, no Seamus e no Dean entrarem lá e falarem com ela. Respondia com monossílabos, sempre com os pensamentos longe. Onde estariam eles? O que estariam a fazer neste momento? Será que foram eles mesmos que não quiseram voltar? Não, não podia ser, eles adoravam a escola. Mas o que teria acontecido? Porque Ginny, Fred, George e Percy estavam lá e eles não?

Ela não conseguia perceber.

Chegaram a Hogwarts. Ela ouviu o discurso habitual do director, a selecção dos alunos do primeiro ano e quase não conseguiu comer na refeição de boas-vindas.

O seu pensamento estava longe. Ou, se calhar, nem tão longe assim.

**Gostaram do capitulo? Espero sinceramente que sim! Muito obrigada por todo o apoio! Continuem a deixar essas reviews lindas que me incentivam a continuar! Até ao próximo capitulo!**


	12. Come lesmas!

**Ron&Hermione, Uma História**

"Harry Potter e a Câmara dos Segredos"

**Capítulo III – Come lesmas!**

Hermione viu os colegas levantarem-se e começarem a sair do Salão para as respectivas Salas Comuns. Viu, também, a professora McGonagall sair com um ar severo e preocupado. Contudo, ela não fez um movimento que fosse para se levantar. Ela ainda tinha aquela secreta esperança de que Harry e Ron aparecessem. O Salão depressa ficou praticamente vazio e, ao ver Filch começar a varrer o chão, achou que era melhor ir-se embora. Era claro como água que os amigos não iam voltar.

Andou lentamente até à Sala Comum, pensando no que iria fazer sem eles. Mas, quando lá chegou, o seu coração começou a bater completamente descontrolado. Um sorriso nasceu no seu rosto involuntariamente e ela desatou a correr apressadamente. Harry e Ron estavam parados à porta do retrato da Dama Gorda.

"-Aí estão vocês. Onde é que se meteram?" – perguntou Hermione, tentando repreendê-los, mas a verdade é que estava feliz e muito aliviada. Contudo, quando soube que eles tinham, mesmo, voado até ali, repreendeu-os "num tom quase tão severo como a Professora McGonagall".

"-Dispensa-se o sermão – interrompeu Ron impacientemente. – E diz-nos a nova senha de passagem."

Hermione achou indecente que ele a tratasse assim! Ela tinha estado mais preocupada do que nunca, chegou a pensar que eles estavam em perigo, e ele retribui assim? Irritada, disse a senha e uma "tempestade de aplausos" fez-se ouvir de dentro da sala.

Os alunos dos Gryffindor estavam entusiasmados, excitados e ansiosos por saber a história toda sobre o carro voador. Harry e Ron foram puxados pela multidão e Hermione ficou sozinha, olhando para eles e negando com a cabeça. Incrível, como gostavam tanto de ter as atenções só para si. Uma parte de si podia estar chateada e aborrecida com aquela situação toda, mas outra parte estava, indiscutivelmente, aliviada.

Pouco tempo depois, Harry aproximou-se dela e despediu-se, mas Hermione nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Lançou um olhar às escadas e pôde ver Ron à espera de Harry. Sentou-se numa poltrona e viu Harry ir embora.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Ron foram encontrar Hermione na mesa do pequeno-almoço a ler um grande livro. Sentaram-se e cumprimentaram-na, recebendo um "bom dia" quase indiferente. Ron olhou para ela, mas Hermione não se mexeu nem lhe dirigiu o olhar, encolheu os ombros e ia começar a comer, quando "uma coisa larga e cinzenta caiu no jarro de Hermione, enchendo-os a todos de leite e penas."

Hermione soltou um gritinho assustado, enquanto Ron exclamava "Errol!".

Hermione ainda sacudia as penas de cima de si, quando ouviu Ron exclamar, numa voz muit esganiçada "Oh, não!".

Ela levou a mão à coruja e constatou que estava viva, pelo que decidiu tranquilizá-lo:

"-Ela está bem, ainda está viva".

Mas Ron continuava pálido e parecia estar a começar a entrar em pânico.

"-Não é isso, é…. Aquilo."

E, a partir daí, aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Mrs Weasley tinha mandado um Gritador a Ron. Gritos ensurdecedores envolveram o Salão e as atenções de todos estavam viradas para Ron.

Hermione arriscou um olhar a Ron. Ele estava tão pálido que quase se podia ver através dele. O corpo tremia e os olhos estavam arregalados. Hermione teve pena dele, afinal também não era preciso a mãe ter-lhe dito todas aquelas coisas horríveis. Mas, por outro lado, ela achava que eles os dois mereciam uma reprimenda, pois aquilo tinha sido deveras perigoso. Felizmente, tinha corrido tudo bem, mas as coisas podiam não ter sido bem assim.

Assim, no fim dos gritos se silenciarem e as pessoas terem voltado as suas atenções novamente para os pratos à sua frente, Hermione disse-lhe, num tom baixo:

"-Bem, não sei o que esperavas, Ron, mas tu…

-Não me venhas dizer que mereci"

Hermione percebeu que ele sentia culpa por aquilo que fez. Ela via claramente que o "momento de glória" tinha acabado e, agora, ele se sentia imensamente culpado. Afinal, era o cargo do pai do Ministério que estava em causa.

-Não era isso que eu queria dizer… Mas vocês puseram muita coisa em causa…

-Eu sei, Hermione, ok? Sei perfeitamente que se o meu pai perder este emprego a culpa vai ser exclusivamente minha.

-E não é só isso, Ron, vocês podiam… ter-se magoado a sério.

Ron olhou para ela. Será que ela se tinha preocupado, quando não os viu no comboio ou será que nem sequer tinha reparado na ausência deles? Se calhar ela pensou que eles estavam noutra cabine ou então nem sequer pensou neles. Mas e depois no almoço de boas-vindas, será que nem aí ela tinha reparado? É óbvio que tinha reparado, afinal ela era Hermione Granger. Contudo, ela podia não querer saber.

Ron estava prestes a perguntar-lhe se tinha ficado mesmo preocupada com eles, quando viu Harry e Hermione levantarem-se e chamá-lo.

-XXX-

Durante a hora de almoço, Harry perguntou que aula iriam ter a seguir e, sem surpresa nenhuma, obteve uma resposta pronta de Hermione.

"-Defesa Contra as Artes Negras."

Ron, que tinha agarrado no horário dela para ver as aulas que ainda teriam nesse dia, ficou ligeiramente corado. Não sabia porque se estava a sentir tão enervado, mas teve de perguntar, cuspindo as palavras:

"-Porque é que tu… desenhaste corações em volta das aulas do Lockhart?

Hermione arrancou-lhe o horário das mãos, corando furiosamente."

Ron ficou a pensar naquilo durante a hora de almoço. Porque seria que ela não lhe respondera? Corações… Porquê corações? Teria alguma coisa a ver com a matéria? Descartou imediatamente essa ideia, afinal, era a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras. A resposta óbvia martelava-lhe na cabeça, mas ele não a queria aceitar. Quer dizer, estamos a falar da Hermione Granger, não de outra rapariga qualquer. Ron não conseguia acreditar que ela pudesse… Não! Claro que não, era totalmente impossível.

Abanando a cabeça, olhou para Hermione, que estava completamente embevecida a ler um dos muitos livros que aquele professor escrevera.

Ron não sabia explicar a razão, mas não gostava nem um bocado dele. A primeira aula com ele iria ser a seguir, mas ele sabia que não ia gostar.

E Ron não podia estar mais certo. Mal chegaram à aula, Lockhart pô-los a responder a um questionário com cinquenta e quatro perguntas sobre si próprio. Como é óbvio, ninguém sabia responder nada, a não ser, claro está, Hermione.

Quando o professor a congratulou e deu dez pontos aos Gryffindor por ela saber qual era a sua "ambição secreta", Ron começou a ficar furioso. Uma fúria que ele não sabia de onde vinha, mas de cada vez que olhava para Hermione e a via com um sorriso encantado a olhar para aquela amostra de professor, o sangue subia-lhe todo ao rosto. Ele não gostava nada daquela situação. Olhou para Harry, esperando vê-lo também irritado com tudo aquilo, mas este parecia nem reparar. _Tudo bem_, pensou Ron, _ele preocupava-se com Hermione mais do que Harry, mas era sempre a ele que ela deixava copiar os trabalhos!_

-XXX-

Os dias passaram e cada vez mais, eles estavam atulhados em trabalhos e pesquisas para as mais diversas aulas.

Ron e Hermione tinham ido ver um dos treinos da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor. Tinham-se sentado num banco e faziam um trabalho qualquer enquanto esperavam que começasse.

Contudo, uma confusão começou a gerar-se no campo e "Ron e Hermione atravessaram o relvado para ver o que se passava".

Viram Malfoy no meio da equipa de dos Slytherin e aquilo não lhes pareceu nada bem. As suas desconfianças foram confirmadas quando ele disse que tinha entrado para a equipa e que o pai tinha comprado sete vassouras, do melhor que havia no mercado.

Ron ficou a olhar estupefacto para as vassouras e Hermione olhava para Malfoy como quem não quer acreditar numa lata tão grande.

"-Pelo menos nos Gryffindor ninguém teve de comprar a sua admissão – disse secamente Hermione – Entraram todos por mérito próprio.

-Ninguém pediu a tua opinião, Sangue de Lama. – cuspiu Malfoy.

-Como te atreves? – E Ron meteu a mão na sua roupa e sacou da varinha mágica, gritando: - Vais pagar pelo que disseste, Malfoy!"

E, com um olhar de ódio, gritou:

-Come lesmas!

Um jacto de luz saiu da varinha de Ron, mas em vez de atingir Malfoy, Ron foi projectado para trás.

Hermione soltou um grito de susto e correu o mais depressa que pôde até Ron, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, com um olhar aflito no rosto.

"-Ron! Ron! Estás bem?"

Ele olhou para ela e não conseguiu responder, pois algo lhe atravessou a garganta " e várias lesmas saíram-lhe da boca, indo cair-lhe no colo."

Todos se afastaram, mas Hermione continuou a dar-lhe palmadinhas nas costas, sem saber bem o que fazer.

"-É melhor levá-lo para casa do Hagrid. É o local que fica mais perto. – disse Harry a Hermione, que acenou afirmativamente, e os dois arrastaram o Ron pelos braços."

Hermione estava a tentar controlar as lágrimas, à medida que o Ron vomitava cada vez mais lesmas. Queria ajudá-lo, mas não sabia como e isso deixava-a profundamente frustada.

Deixou Ron entregue aos cuidados de Hagrid, mas este não conseguia fazer muita coisa, também. O melhor que tinham a fazer era esperar.

Hermione ouviu Hagrid perguntar o que se tinha passado para o Ron estar naquele estado, mas ela não conseguiu responder nada, ainda estava em estado de choque.

"-O Malfoy chamou qualquer coisa à Hermione que deve ter sido muito grave porque ficaram todos fora de si." – respondeu Harry, que não estava a perceber a gravidade do insulto.

"-Foi grave, sim – disse Ron com voz rouca, emergindo sobre a superfície da mesa, pálido e transpirado. – O Malfoy chamou-lhe Sangue de Lama, Hagrid."

"-Não posso crer – exclamou, dirigindo-se a Hermione.

-Chamou sim – disse ela – Mas eu não sei o que significa. Percebi que era má educação, claro…

-É talvez o maior insulto que ele poderia encontrar – explicou Ron novamente – Sangue de Lama é o nome que se dá a alguém que nasceu entre os Muggles, sabes, filho de pais não mágicos. Há alguns feiticeiros, como a família do Malfoy, que acham que são melhores do que os outros porque têm aquilo a que as pessoas chamam sangue puro. É claro que todos nós sabemos que não há diferença nenhuma. Vejam, o Neville Longbottom é sangue puro e mal consegue manter um caldeirão direito.

-E 'inda não inventaram um encantamento qu'a nossa Hermione não consiga fazer.

-É a coisa mais nojenta que se pode chamar a alguém.

-Bem, não te posso culpar por teres tentado amaldiçoá-lo, Ron. – disse Hagrid".

A conversa mudou de rumo, mas Hermione não o seguiu. Agora olhava Ron, que continuava a vomitar lesmas para um balde à sua frente, com um olhar orgulhoso. Ele tinha-a defendido, sem pensar nas consequência que podiam ter resultado caso o feitiço atingisse mesmo Malfoy e o pai viesse à escola. Na melhor das hipóteses, ele ficava de castigo por um mês inteiro. Sentiu-se emocionada e as lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos. Ele podia ser o maior chato que ela já conhecera, mas tinha tentado amaldiçoar Draco Malfoy por ela. Sorriu, feliz por ter um amigo como Ronald Weasley.

**Gostaram do capitulo? Eu gostei muito de o escrever! Espero que tenham gostado de o ler, também! Deixam review? *.*  
>Muito obrigada por todo o apoio! Até ao próximo capitulo!<strong>


End file.
